Twisted
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: It's Tangled, but Twisted. What if May and Drew were the main characters? What if there was more story to our favourite thief? What if things went a little differently? I will be doing a movie twist on the Disney movie Tangled! Contestshipping. I do NOT own Tangled or ANY of the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. Lost princess

**Lost princess**

_Once upon a time…A single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens._

_And from this drop of sun, grew a magic golden flower._

_It had the ability to heal the sick and injured._

_There grew a kingdom…_

_Queen was about to have a baby…_

_But she got sick…_

_Start to look for a miracle…or magic golden flower…_

_The magic of the flower…Healed the queen._

_Healthy baby girl was born…Beautiful golden hair…_

_One moment….Everything was perfect…_

_Moment…ended…_

_Stole the baby and vanished…_

_Searched…But could not find._

_Presumed dead…_

_Wouldn't give up…_

_Launched floating lanterns into the sky…_

_Hoping…Princess would return._

* * *

Drew's POV

Quietly, I arose, being very careful as I picked up my clothes and headed to the river. I peeled off my pyjamas and left them hanging, shivering as the cold morning air pecked at my skin. I looked at the river, rubbing my bare arms. Here goes nothing.

I yelped as the icy cold water enveloped my whole body and chilled me to the bone. I gasped as I surfaced and swam to the closed shore before pulling myself out. The things I did to stay good-looking.

I shook my hair and hurried to dry myself off with the tattered towel. I slipped on my usual outfit and made my way back to my camp.

Life was tough in my line of work.

"I wish you weren't involved with those thugs."

I jumped.

I'd thought she was still asleep.

"Why are you awake?" I asked, turning towards her, meeting her emerald eyes with my own matching ones.

She was crossing her arms and pouting as she pushed a piece of her long green hair away from her eyes.

"I don't think you realize you're not as quite in the morning as you think you are," she said, "you scream like a girl when you take your morning bath."

"Why do I bother with you?" I asked, tossing the towel at her half-heartedly.

"Because you love me brother," she replied with a cheeky smile as she pulled the towel off her head.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the berries left over from last night. I shoved a few in my mouth before tossing the others to Renae.

"Aw really Drew?" she complained, "I'm hungry."

"I know," I said, "but it's not easy. I'll bring back some bread and cheese for tonight. I promise." I walked over to her and handed her the bag with the last of the crackers we had.

"For lunch," I explained, "Now remember-"

"Yes, yes, I know," she said, sighing, "stay here. I get it. Be safe Drew."

She hugged me.

"I will," I promised, "Now get off me. I gotta go."

"Bye Drew," she said.

"Bye Renae," I said, going out of the leafy coverage to go find my partners; the Stabbington brothers Ruby and Brendan.

Both of them were ruthless killers and looked basically identical (they were twins after all) except that Rubi had an eye patch over his left eye.

I didn't really want to be with them, one mistake and it was my life, but they were dangerous. I couldn't afford for them to be against me, for the safety of Renae.

* * *

May's POV

"17…18…19…20! Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled.

I ran down the stairs from my room. There were only so many places Torchic could hide. I slammed open the window.

"Aha!" I exclaimed.

Torchic wasn't directly in front of me, but I could see him from the corner of my eye, hiding behind the flower pot.

"Well I guess Torchic isn't out here," I said, walking back slightly.

I heard Torchic chuckle as I grabbed a small chunk of my hair.

I flicked it out and wrapped it around his leg before pulling it tight. Torchic was pulled up, screeching in shock as I jumped out from behind the window frame.

"That's 22 for me," I said as I let him down, "You wanna go 23 out of 45?"

Torchic didn't look impressed at all.

"Oh, well what do you wanna do?" I asked.

He pointed out eagerly.

"No," I said firmly.

He gave me a look and stuck out his tongue.

The Beautifly that usually came to my window landed, trilling her greeting.

'Come outside,' she said, 'it won't be hard. Just use your hair.'

"No," I said, running a hand through a patch of my hair delicately, "I like it in here."

'No you don't,' Torchic said.

"Oh come on," I said, "It's not that bad. There's plenty to do!"

_7 am the usual morning line up. Start on the chores and sweep til the floor's all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up. Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15._

I always did my chores in the morning. It made it easier for the rest of the day and mother always did like the tower clean. It usually put her in a good mood. First I swept the floor. I chucked the only other dress I owned and mother's other two dresses in the wash with my pyjamas and put it on.

Beautifly used gust to get rid of the dust and I sent Torchic across the floor on a bar of soap as I followed with brushes on my feet.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I slipped over, "This is tricky."

_And then I'll read a book, or maybe two or three._

I grabbed the only three books I had on the shelf. One was a cook book, one was about Pokémon, but the story book was my favourite. It was about a girl, who thought she was worthless, but ended up saving her entire village.

Torchic and Beautifly sat on the end of my bed as I read them part of the story.

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery._

I loved to paint. For my birthday, mother usually got me paints to decorate the walls. She didn't mind a few colours.

_I'll play guitar._

Beautifly and Torchic both cringed as I strummed the guitar.

"Well I'm sorry I don't know how to play," I said.

_And knit._

"Over, under, through," I muttered, "Over, under, over, through, over, under, under, over AH! I'm stuck!"

Beautifly giggled at the knot I'd made of the string.

_And cook and basically wonder, when will my life begin?_

"Ah! Hot!" I exclaimed, putting my finger in my mouth. I put gloves on and took the burnt pie out of the oven.

"That was so not worth the burn," I muttered.

_Then after lunch its puzzles._

"Hey Beautifly, have you found it yet?" I asked.

'No,' she said.

"Why?" I exclaimed, "Another puzzle ruined! I only have one left!"

_And darts._

Torchic quickly darted out of the way as a dart flew towards him.

"Sorry," I said, "I guess my aim is still a little off."

_And baking._

I looked at the soggy cake with Beautifly.

"I think I'm getting better," I said.

_Papier-Mache._

"AH! Get off me!" I yelled.

Torchic calmly walked over and pulled the glue soaked piece of paper from my fingers and stuck it onto his model.

"Show off," I mumbled.

_Bit of ballet._

I lay on the floor, tangled up and my own hair.

"Next time, remind me that this was a bad idea."

_And chess._

'Check mate,' Torchic said.

"How do you do that in four moves! I give up!"

_Pottery._

A crash sounded as I dropped my 3rd vase.

"Oops?"

_And ventriloquy._

"Hello, my name is Torchic," I said, "and I like to go soap surfing."

'Not amused,' Torchic said.

_Candle making._

"Here,' I said, handing Beautifly another lump of wax with a wick.

_Then I'll stretch._

"Why are my toes so far away?"

_Maybe sketch._

"Can you pass me the blue-HEY! Don't put it on me!"

_Take a climb._

I panted, holding my grip tight.

"Please tell me I'm almost there."

'You're about 30 cm off the ground.'

_Sow a dress._

"Torchic! Get back here!"

'NO! It'll get stuck!'

_And I'll reread those books if I have time to spare._

I picked up the story book, reading it a lot faster.

_I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere._

"Do you see a free spot?"

'Behind the door?'

"Perfect!"

_And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair._

"My arms hurt," I said, dropping the brush.

_Stuck in the same place I've always been, and I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering, when will my life begin?_

I finished painting the last light on my drawing. It looked pretty good I thought. Just like the ones in the sky.

_Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday each year._

I looked out the window, remembering the feeling of seeing the lights rise.

_What is it like? Out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, mother might just, let me go._

I painted a girl or 18, with long blonde hair into the picture.

Maybe she'd take me this year…

* * *

**Me: YAY! New project!**

**Drew: Haven't you already got enough going?**

**Me: HUSH! I've been excited for this ever since I thought of the idea. I'm going to do a remake of the movie Tangled with contestshipping**

**May:...Why? Why would you just remake a movie?**

**Me: It's not just a remake. It's a twist! YES! This is another movie twist! I will be adding in my own personal adjustments. As you can already sort of tell.**

**Drew: What makes you think this'll be any better?**

**Me: *shrugs* I dunno. Might not be. But because I'm on holidays, think of this as my little holiday project. Because it's winter and I have a lot of time to write in the winter because it's too cold to do anything else.**

**And yes. The stary was meant to be choppy. I didn't want to write out the whole thing, mostly because I didn't want the start to be told from Drew's POV, but I also just wanted to include some of the important bits. And yes...If you couldn't tell, I did add in that the princess was presumed to be dead.**

**And I already added in my first major twist! Drew's sister, Renae, is included in this! Yay!**

**So...**

**May: Review if you liked!**

**Me: that was my line!**

**Drew: Are you really encouraging them to read this May? It's about our shipping you know that right?**

**May: It is?**

**Me: Someone obviously missed the memo.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Mother knows best

**Mother knows best**

Drew's POV

I slid down the roof of the castle, followed by Ruby and Brendan. They had said we were going on a big heist today, but I hadn't been expecting the castle. Let's just hope I got out of here alive.

I walked over to the edge and peeked over, checking to see that we hadn't been spotted, as Ruby tried to wedge loose one of the tiles.

Wow! You could see everything from up here.

"I could get used to a view like this," I said, crossing my arms and leaning on the concrete ornament.

"Ryder, come 'ere," Brendan said.

"Hold on," I said, raising my hand, "Yep, I'm used to it. Guys, I want the castle."

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle," Rubi said.

I felt a hand on my collar as one of them dragged me back.

A rope was tied around my waist.

"Go on," Brendan said, gesturing to the hole.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I was the one who had to go down. I was the smallest of us after all.

I jumped down, letting Ruby and Brendan lower me.

Well, I didn't exactly like this situation, but I didn't have a choice. Let's just hope they didn't drop me.

I grabbed the crown from the pedestal and put it in my satchel.

The guard sneezed and I froze for a moment.

When I was sure he wasn't going to turn around, I smirked.

I tugged on the rope twice.

"Hay fever?" I asked slyly.

I was already back out the hole before I heard the faint yell 'Hey wait!'

Yeah, like that was really going to stop a thief in the middle of a job. Especially one that knew the penalty coming if they were caught.

I slipped all the way down and soon, I was running across the bridge and into the forest.

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own, because I can," I yelled as I ran.

* * *

May's POV

"This is it," I said to Torchic, packing away my paints, "I'm finally going to ask her."

"Maybelle! Let down your hair!"

I gasped. Mother was here.

"It's time," I whispered.

Torchic puffed out his chest.

'Confidence,' he said.

"I know, I know," I said, "Come on, don't let her see you."

I picked him up and gently placed him behind the curtain.

"You too Beautifly," I said. She trilled and flew up onto the highest rafter.

Mother didn't mind me reading about Pokémon, but she'd freak out if she knew that I was friends with two. She herself didn't have any and she didn't like pets much.

I jumped down from above the fireplace and made my way to the window.

"Maybelle, I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming mother!" I yelled.

I hooked my hair over the little hook and threw it down.

Once I felt that she'd gotten on, I began to pull it up.

She wasn't the lightest thing out there, but she definitely wasn't the heaviest.

Sometimes I got scared that I was going to drop her halfway through, but it never happened.

"Hi," I said, kinda of breathless when she got to the window, "Welcome home mother."

She pushed the hood from her hair. It was black, but at time it had the slightest of greys in it. Mostly when she was tired. Her eyes were pale blue-grey and her skin also very light. This was my mother, Gothel. It wasn't the prettiest of names, but she looked pretty. Fair, but dark.

"Uh Maybelle," she said, stepping down, "How you manage to do that every day without fail? It looks absolutely exhausting darling." She cupped my cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said. I didn't want her to feel guilty for protecting and looking after me.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," she said, tapping my nose.

What?

She started laughing.

"Darling, I'm just teasing," she said, walking over to the mirror.

I let out a tired giggle.

"So," I said, "mother, as you now tomorrow is a very big day-"

"Maybelle look in that mirror," she said, pulling me into a side hug, "You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."

Really?

I was?

I looked at myself and smiled.

"Oh look, you're here too," she said.

What?

She started laughing again.

"I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously," she said, nudging me with her elbow.

She started her daily check on her features. She did it to make sure she didn't come home with any markings from any of the nasty things outside.

"Ok, so mother," I said, "earlier as I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day-"

"Maybelle, mother's feeling a little run down," she said, "Would you sing for me dear? Then we'll talk."

I had a feeling that was coming, her hair always went grey when she was tired and the power of my hair would help make her feel better.

"Oh! Of course mother," I said.

That would put her in a good mood.

I grabbed her big chair and put it in front of the fire place, moving it slightly so it looked good. Then I grabbed my little stool and put it down in front of it as she walked over.

She was moving really slow, so I pushed her into the chair and grabbed the grey bristle brush for her and put it in her hand.

I placed a chunk of my hair in her lap and sat down.

Ready? Let's get this done.

I closed my eyes.

"Flowergleamandglowletyourpowershine," I sang fast, "maketheclockreversebringbackwhatoncewasminehealwhathasbeenhurtchangethefate'sdesignsavewhathasbeenlostbringbackwhatoncewasmine."

"Maybelle," she said sternly when I finished.

"So mother," I said, jumping up and grabbing onto her chair, "earlier I was saying tomorrow was a pretty big day and you didn't really respond so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday!-" I grabbed onto her arm "-Tada!"

"No, no, no," she said, pulling me off her arm, "can't be, I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays," I said, "They're kind of an annual thing."

I sat back on the stool and gave her my best 'I'm serious' look.

"Mother, I'm turning 18," I reminded her, "And I wanted to ask…What I really want for this birthday…Actually what I've been wanting for quite a few birthdays…"

"Maybelle, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah, blah, blah, blah, it's very annoying! I'm just teasing. You're adorable, I love you so much darling," she said, getting up and going to the fruit basket.

I looked down. I missed it.

Torchic nodded to me, waving a wing at me.

"Ah! I want to see the floating lights," I blurted.

"What?" she said, putting the apple back in the bowl.

"Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights," I explained, uncovering my painting of them. Surely she'd seen them one year.

"Oh, you mean the stars," she said.

No! I didn't! These weren't stars. How could she be so dense!

"That's the thing!" I exclaimed, "I've charted stars-" I whipped my hair up and opened the window at the top, lighting up my star charts "-and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday; only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like…They're meant for me. I need to see them mother. And not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside!" she exclaimed.

Oh no, here it comes.

"Why Maybelle?" she said, shutting the window.

_"Look at you as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower."_

"I know," I said.

_"That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear."_

She patted my hair.

I don't see what was so good about it sometimes. A lot of the time, it was just a pain to look after.

_"Guess I always knew this day was coming."_

She dramatically pulled the curtains closed.

_"Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest!"_

Tower actually.

_"Soon, but not yet!"_

"But!" I protested.

She put a finger over my lips.

_"Shh, trust me, pet. Mother, knows best."_

She bumped her hip into the frame and the only light from the top window went out as it closed.

_"Mother knows best, listen to your mother."_

I lit a candle, quickly.

_"It's a scary world out there."_

I screamed as I saw mother. That scared the living daylights out of me.

_"Mother knows best, one way or another."_

I felt a tug on my hair and I dropped the candle as I tried to pull it away.

_"Something will go wrong I swear!"_

I fell over backwards, but mother caught me. Good thing she was there.

_"Ruffians, thugs."_

I pulled me feet away from the picture.

_"Poison ivy, quicksand!"_

I backed away from the poison ivy. I'd heard you could die from it.

_"Cannibals, Ekans. The plague."_

"No!"

_"Yes! Also large bugs."_

I was pushed over by something wet and squishy. Bug!

_"Men with pointy teeth."_

I reeled back from the picture of the man. He looked awful!

_"And stop no more, you'll just upset me!"_

I huddled in my hair, trying to protect myself.

_"Mother's right here, mother will protect you."_

A hand grabbed mine. It was mother. I hugged her.

_"Darling here's what I suggest."_

The cape fell away and it wasn't her anymore.

_"Skip the drama, stay with mama. Mother knows best."_

She spun around and the candles blew out.

_"Mother knows best, take it from your mumsy."_

I tried to relight them, but they just kept going out.

_"On your own, you won't survive."_

Where was she? I looked at the mirror.

_"Sloppy, underdressed."_

I tried to cover my bare feet.

_"Immature, clumsy."_

I tripped over.

_"Please, they'll eat you up alive!"_

I was rolled up in my own hair.

_"Gullible, naïve."_

I was stood upright.

_"Positively grubby."_

I found myself being unravelled.

_"Ditsy and bit well...Hm…vague."_

I was dizzy at least. Mother put her finger under my chin.

_"Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby."_

She tapped under my chin a few times.

_"I'm just saying cuz I wuv you."_

She grabbed my face and cuddled me before dropping me again.

_"Mother understands, mother's here to help you."_

I was left in the dark again.

_"All I have is one request!"_

A light came on and I saw her standing there with her arms out.

Enough. I'd had enough.

I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Maybelle," she said sternly, "don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

I bowed my head.

I was never getting out of here.

"Yes mother," I said.

"Oh, I love you very much," she said.

"I love you more," I replied.

"I love you most," she said, kissing the top of my head.

_"Don't forget it, you'll regret it."_

She patted the top of my head.

_"Mother, knows best!"_

She backed away and hooked my hair before throwing it out and sliding down.

"Tata!" She yelled, "I'll see you in a bit my flower."

"I'll be here," I said, unhooking my hair and sighing.

I stared out the window until I couldn't see her anymore.

I was never getting out of here.

All I asked for was one day of freedom.

* * *

**Me: I love Mother Gothel's song. It's gotta be one of my favourite 'villain' songs just because it's SO deceptive. But I decided to keep Mother Gothel as Mother Gothel, because there wasn't anyone I really wanted to put into that role because it would mean they'd be the 'bad guy' and I didn't want to do that.**

**May: Why does she call me Maybelle?**

**Me: That is for you to find out later. There is a reason I decided to call May, 'Maybelle', but that will come a LOT later and you might already be able to guess.**

**Drew: Why is there never much of me?**

**Me: Selfish much? Because this chapter had the song which took up a good amount of time. You'll come in more soon enough. Oh and on the note of Drew, I spelt 'Rider' with a y like 'Ryder' on purpose as well.**

**May: NO! I don't want to be stuck in the tower.**

**Me: *sweatdrop* delayed reaction much? Anyway guys, review if you liked ;P It's always nice to know if it made you smile ;P**


	3. They just can't get my nose right

**They just can't get my nose right**

Drew's POV

I stopped, putting my hand on the tree as I panted, trying to catch my breath. I think we'd lost them.

I looked up and spotted a poster.

I ripped it off.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is bad, this is very, very bad. This is really bad!"

Ruby and Brendan looked at me, their hands on their knees, like I was crazy.

I turned it around to show them.

"They just can't get my nose right," I explained.

Ruby rolled his eyes.

"Who cares?" Brendan asked.

"Well it's easy for you to say," I said, "you guys look amazing." I gestured to their wanted poster.

I jumped as I heard the whinny of a Rapidash.

Mew! They were still coming.

I looked up briefly to see one Rapidash and a bunch of Ponyta, each one with a guard on his back.

"Run," I said, stuffing the poster in my satchel.

I ran as fast as I could when Ruby and Brendan stopped.

I tripped over them and landed just short of a cliff.

There was no way we had enough time to go around.

This was a dead end.

We were going to get caught.

And then killed.

And then Renae wouldn't have anyone to look after her.

Unless…

"Ok, give me a boost," I said, an idea in my head, "and I'll pull you up."

They both looked at each other.

"Give us the satchel first," Brendan said.

No. This was a risky enough plan as it was. I wanted to get away with the crown at least.

"I just…I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?" I said.

They both gave me a flat look.

"Ouch," I said with mock hurt.

Of course they didn't trust me. Thieves could only trust themselves.

I slipped the satchel over my head and put it in Brendan's hand.

How would I get it now?

Ruby stood and placed his hands against the wall. Brendan eyed me before placing the satchel at Ruby's feet.

Ruby tensed as Brendan slowly climbed up onto his shoulders.

Really? He was just leave it there?

That was a lot easier than I thought.

I quickly snatched it and swung it over my shoulders.

I then proceeded to climb up.

"Now help us up pretty boy," Brendan said, reaching up.

Here goes nothing. Let's hope that they were caught and…dealt with…

"Sorry," I said, "My hands are full."

I showed them the satchel before darting away.

"RYDER!"

I burst out onto the path.

I guess I'd head to Renae.

I spotted the guards.

Change of plans! They were WAY to close to Renae. I had to lead them away.

I ran in the opposite direction.

I wouldn't last long before they caught up.

I'd better find a good hiding place.

I slid under a tree that had fallen in the way and heard a resounding thud behind me.

I looked to see there were arrows in embedded in the wood.

I continued running.

They weren't joking when they said wanted alive or _dead_.

I darted through the forest, getting shot at my arrows.

So much for staying safe. That arrow went through my satchel!

AH! And another one in my satchel.

Were they trying to shoot it off me or something?

I spotted a forked tree.

Whew. My escape.

I jumped up and pushed myself through.

I looked back to see the Rapidash and his rider were still following me.

How on earth did the Rapidash even get through that?!

I spotted a vine hanging down. That was my escape.

Grabbing it, I pushed off the nearby rock and swung around.

I kicked the guard from the Rapidash and took his place.

I must say, that was pretty impressive.

"Hiya!" I yelled, whipping the ruins, "Ya!"

The Rapidash came to a halt and whipped his head around. He…glared? At me angrily.

"Come on," I said, kicking him, "fleabag, forward."

He looked at the satchel, letting out a grunt.

"No," I said as he snapped his teeth at it. I pulled it away.

He started turning, snapping at it with him teeth.

"No, stop it," I said as he caught it, "give it to me. Give. It. To. Me!"

We both stopped as it went flying out of my hands and hooked onto a tree branch.

A tree branch that overhung another cliff. How many cliffs were around here?

I looked at him and he looked at me.

I jumped off and made a run for the satchel.

Apparently he had the same idea.

Why were Pokémon faster than me?

I grabbed his leg, making him trip over before running forwards and-

Slam!

He grabbed my boot and I tripped. He started out on the log and I jumped up onto his head.

He shook his head and…

I was falling!

And got it!

I peeked out from under the log I'd grabbed onto.

He started stomping his hooves. I quickly moved forwards, getting my fingers out of the way.

This Rapidash was crazy!

I swung around and grabbed the satchel just as it slipped off the branch.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, triumphantly.

I heard a crack sound and suddenly my pride didn't matter anymore.

This has gotta be one of the worst days of my life.

The branch snapped and I found myself falling.

I looked at the Rapidash and then back down, only to see a jutting out bolder.

I let out a scream (I'd like to think it was a manly scream) as the branch hit against it and broke.

I was sent flying and tumbled down the rest of the hill, smacking my head of a few rocks, and having other things scrap me and bruise me.

I crawled behind a rock, hiding away.

That's gotta hurt tomorrow.

I heard a loud sniffing sound.

Was that the Rapidash?

It was crazy!

I waited until I couldn't hear it anymore before carefully putting the satchel over my body.

I stood up, testing my body to check that I hadn't broken anything.

It was a rough fall after all.

I put my hand against the wall, trying to keep my balance.

Only to fall straight through the wall.

What?

I heard a whinny and I quickly crawled out the way.

I heard angry snorting and I held my breath. I could not afford for this Rapidash to turn me in. Not after everything else I'd gone through to get this crown.

I looked forward to see a large tower, surrounded by huge cliffs.

It was really a beautiful place.

And it was pretty safe. There only seemed to be one entrance here, unless you were willing to take a drop that was high enough to kill a man.

I looked at the tower again and moved closer.

Great…No ladder…No door.

I'd have to climb.

Maybe I could take Renae here. She'd be a lot safer up here while I went out.

I'd just have to find a way up.

I wedged the arrows from my satchel and stuck them into the cracks on the tower.

Well they seemed sturdy enough.

I pulled the next one higher and wedged my toe into the crack as far as it could go.

After what seemed forever, I finally got to the top.

I pulled myself in the window and put the arrows back.

I might need them again.

I slammed the window shut. I pulled the satchel over my head and peeked inside at the crown.

"I sure hope you're worth all this trouble," I muttered.

* * *

May's POV

I hid as I saw someone pull themselves through my window.

How did they even get here? Mother said no-one would be able to find my tower.

How did they get up here? The only way up was to use my hair wasn't it?

I grabbed the closest thing as I tried to stay quiet.

Frying pan? What was a frying pan going to do?

Unless…

I snuck a little closer.

"I sure hope you're worth all this trouble," I heard him mutter.

I swung the pan as hard as I could, smacking him on the head.

He fell down.

I let out a yelp of fear and darted behind the mannequin.

Was he dead? Could he still hurt me? Was it safe?

I pushed the mannequin slightly closer and held out my frying pan like a weapon.

I tapped his head twice.

He didn't move.

Huh. Apparently frying pans were a better weapon than I thought. I'd have to keep that in mind.

I looked at Torchic. What was I supposed to do?

He shrugged.

Well that was helpful.

I turned his head to the side and looked at Torchic.

He pointed to mother's drawing of the man and imitated teeth.

'Has he got pointy teeth?' he asked.

I used the end of the frying pan and pushed it up against his lip. Huh? No pointy teeth? They looked just like mine.

I used the end of the frying pan to flick the green hair from his face.

Who had green hair anyway?

I leaned slightly closer, getting a good look at him.

He didn't look scary at all.

And he didn't have pointy teeth either.

Mother had been wrong.

Something tugged in my heart.

"Huh?" His eyes opened, emerald green.

I squealed and swung at him again in panic.

He was not awake anymore.

I didn't kill him did I?

* * *

**Me: No you didn't kill him May**

**May: Pity**

**Drew: HEY!**

**Me: So I know you guys are looking for the twist, I've been going pretty close to the movie so far. Don't worry! Twists are coming and I will eventually start to branch out, but it might not be for a little while. Just a few of these upcoming scenes are kinda necessary to get the plot moving.**

**Drew: Or it's just you being lazy.**

**Me: That could be, but nah, it's mostly later on the plots twists will be involved. Again, review if you liked and maybe even start leaving a few suggestions as who I can fill the 'thugs' in as for pokemon characters. I'd like to see some suggestions.**


	4. Meet Maybelle & her hair fighting skills

**Meet Maybelle and her hair fighting skills**

May's POV

I sure hope not. I sure hope he wasn't dead. That could possibly be worse.

What was I supposed to do with him now?

Mother wouldn't be please at all to see him here.

I looked around for a place to hide him.

The closet! Perfect!

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the closet.

Now how was I supposed to get him in?

I pushed his forwards, but then tripped.

Why was the closet off the ground?

He was so heavy!

I jumped onto the rafters after I wrapped my hair around him. I swung in back and forth and into the closet. It shut and I jumped down.

I did it!

I pulled at my hair.

Dang…It was stuck.

I pulled the closet open again.

He fell out…

Right on top of me.

I squealed and tried to wriggled out.

"Get off me," I muttered, kicking him with my feet.

"Beautifly!" I yelled, "Help me!"

Beautifly came in, trilling.

"Can you help me get him in?" I asked, pointing to the closet.

'What do you think I can do?' she asked.

"Don't you have a move or something to help me?" I asked.

She paused.

'Well maybe,' she said.

She used a move I'd come to learn as 'string shot' and it curled around his body.

Much like I'd done before, she picked him up and swung him into the closet.

I slammed the door shut and she broke the string shot off.

Whew. Did it.

My eyes widened a fraction.

His fingers were caught.

Well there was no way I was opening that closet again.

I pushed the first one in. Well that worked.

I shoved the others in too. I hope I didn't break them or anything.

I grabbed the chair and shoved it up under the door handle.

"I've got a person in my closet," I muttered.

Torchic looked at me.

"I've got a person in my closet!" I exclaimed, spotting myself in the mirror.

Holding my fry pan confidently, I didn't look so weak now.

"Huh," I said, "Beautifly, what do you think? Am I strong enough to handle myself or what?"

I swung the pan around in a circle.

"I mean too weak?" I said, "Tell that to my frying pa-OUCH!" I cut myself off as the pan hit me in the head.

I rubbed the spot.

That would definitely bruise.

No wonder the man was knocked unconscious. That actually really hurt.

'Hey, check this out,' Torchic said.

I turned to look at him.

He nudged the bag the man had obviously dropped.

Hm…A little prying might not be such a bad idea.

I picked it up and took the first thing out.

It was round and silver and had jewels.

"Maybe a bracelet?" I asked. I put my arm through and dropped it.

Torchic shook his head.

"What about a magnifying glass?" I asked, looking through the gem.

Torchic shook his head again.

"What about a necklace?" I asked, feeling silly for not thinking about that sooner.

I put it on my head.

Huh?

It wouldn't go any further! I tried to squash it down more. My head wasn't too big.

'Stop!' Beautifly exclaimed, 'Maybelle. Look at yourself. It's beautiful!'

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes widened.

It was beautiful.

Was it meant for this? Was it meant to be worn like a hat?

"Maybelle! Let down your hair!"

Oh no! It was mother! She couldn't know about any of this.

A little plan formed in my head as I chucked the bag and the…thing into the nearest pot (one of the unbroken ones).

"One moment mother!" I yelled. I flicked my hair up and opened the top window.

"Go Beautifly," I whispered, "I'll tell you when the coast is clear."

I picked up Torchic and looked around before putting him in the pot as well.

"Guard it," I whispered.

"I have a big surprise for you!" Mother yelled.

I hooked my hair and threw it down.

For the second time today I pulled her up to the window.

But this time I hardly felt tired.

"I've brought back ramen for dinner," she exclaimed, "Surprise."

Ramen! YUM!

"Mother, I was thinking a lot about what you said earlier," I said.

She walked away.

"Maybelle, you know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when I've done nothing wrong," she said.

Huh? What's that got to do with anything?

"Well I just had an idea," I said, "for my birthday present."

"I'm not taking you to the stars," she said, stiffening, "You're never leaving this tower."

I closed my eyes. Just like I thought. Mother was never actually planning on letting me go out by myself. I'd have to go through with my plan.

"I was just going to say," I started, "that I had a better idea. Can I please have some more paint?"

"I get you that every year," she said, looking puzzled.

"No, not the regular paint," I insisted, "I want the special paint. The one made from the white shells."

"That's a really long trip," she said, "almost 3 days!"

"I know," I said, "But I thought it was a better idea than the stars."

I winced as I said stars. They weren't stars. I was sure of it.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," I said.

Great. She was falling for it.

She sighed and nodded.

I jumped up and quickly prepared a basket of food for her to take as she put on her cape.

"I'll be back in three days then," she said.

"Stay safe," I said.

"I love you very much," she said, coming closer to me.

"I love you more," I replied, handing her the basket.

"I love you most," she replied, kissing my head.

She took my hair, hooked it and slid down again.

I waved until I couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

As soon as I couldn't see her, I raced to the closet.

I pulled away the chair, holding it out in front of my protectively. Sure, the man was fine when he was asleep, but when he was awake, he could be dangerous.

I took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," I said to Torchic.

Wait? Where was he?

Oh right…Still in the pot.

"Guys, you can come out now!" I called.

Beautifly flew in and Torchic scrambled out of the pot.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

Torchic nodded and Beautifly rested on top of the closet.

I flicked my hair out and it wrapped around the handle. I pulled it back and the closet opened.

My eyes widened as he face-planted out of the closet and slid across the ground on his face.

I crept closer.

"What now?" I asked.

His eyes opened and I quickly ran away and hid in the dark.

I guess I'd have to fight him.

He jumped up, looking around.

"Who's there?" he asked, grabbing a candle nearby.

I flicked my hair out and grabbed the candle from him before grabbing both his wrists. If he wanted to do this the hard way.

I pulled my hair, making him hit himself in the face twice before letting one of his wrists go.

I pulled it again and made him sin around before punching himself in the face again.

He pulled his wrist away and so I grabbed his boot, lifting him off the ground.

His foot slipped out and he landed on the ground, crouched and ready.

This was more fun than I thought.

I whipped my hair to grab his wrist again.

"HA!" He exclaimed, grabbing the end of my hair.

I picked up his boot and kicked him in the back of the head with it.

He dropped my hair and fell to the ground.

I wrapped my hair around both legs and dragged him back.

He let out a girly shriek.

* * *

Drew's POV

Holy Mew, I was caught. I'd been bound up in a chair and now I was caught.

What was going to happen to Renae.

I struggled against my binds when I realized…

Hang on…

"Is this…Hair?" I asked out loud.

"Struggling is pointless."

I squinted, trying to see.

I swear I heard someone.

"I know why you're here. And I'm not afraid of you."

Who was there? It sounded female.

"What?" I asked.

Why was there so much hair?

I saw a dark figure coming closer.

She stepped out into the light and my breath caught.

She was blonde, golden blonde and had big blue eyes.

She was really pretty and the lighting just made her look radiant.

Wait! What am I thinking? That's weird.

Oh hang on…

She's got a frying pan.

She held it up like a baseball bat.

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" she asked.

I blinked.

Was this girl crazy?

"I said, who are you and how did you find me?" she repeated.

I cleared my throat. Definitely crazy.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't really know how I found you, but may I just say-" I paused here, dropping my head briefly, "-hi-" I lifted my head, giving her a charming look, "-How's your day going? The name's Flynn Ryder."

"Who else knows my location Flynn Ryder," she said, bringing the pan close to my face.

Oh no. I did not want to get hit by that thing again thank you very much. It was bad enough she wasn't fan girling over me yet. Was she half blind or something? I mean come on! I was a good-looking guy.

"Look Blondie," I said.

"Maybelle," she spat.

"Whatever," I said, "I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest, I saw a tower and-OH no! Where is my satchel?"

I went through too much for that! No way was I going to lose it now!

"I've hidden it," she said smugly, "somewhere you'll never find it."

I looked around. There were only so many hiding spots in here.

She grabbed my face and turned my head back.

"Don't look," she said.

"I bet it's in that pot isn't it?" I said.

Her eyes narrowed at me before it went black.

I woke again to see a Beautifly with string shot in my ear.

"AH!" I exclaimed, "Would you stop that?"

I rubbed my ear against my collar.

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it," she said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

Well technically that was a lie.

"Do you want my hair?" she asked, "to try to sell it? To cut it?"

…

She was bonkers.

"No," I said, "Why would I want your hair? It's just hair."

She eyed me before turning away for a second.

"Then I'm prepared to offer you a deal," she said.

"A deal?" I asked.

This didn't sound good.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked.

She pulled back a curtain and I saw, a very detailed, painting of the lanterns.

"Them?" I asked, "Oh they're lanterns. The king and queen do that every year for the lost princess, but everyone knows she's dead."

She mumbled something to herself.

"You," she said, "if you act as my guide, and take me to see them and bring me back home safely, then and only then, will I give you back your satchel. That's my deal."

Nope. Not good at all.

"Look Blondie," I said, "the kingdom and I aren't exactly best friends. And even if we were, I don't do deals."

"Please," she said.

"I didn't want to do this, but, here comes the smoulder," I said.

I ducked my hair and pulled me best face.

It was the 'kiss me' face. It never went wrong.

…

Or it could.

"Take me to see the lanterns!" she yelled.

Before I knew what was happening she'd picked up the chair, with me still in it and threw it out the window.

I let out another of my manly screams.

"Fine!" I yelled, "I'll take you! Don't let me hit the ground!"

"Really?" I heard her squeal.

I stopped just short of the ground.

I sighed a quick sigh of relief.

This girl was definitely crazy.

* * *

**Me: THAT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!**

**Drew: Only because you got to beat me up using May's hair and my own fights and then throw me out the tower.**

**Me: Yup!**

**May: Why did you do that anyway? I don't remember that being part of the movie.**

**Me: It's not, but this is just a fun half twist I added in. Because I remember one of the first trailers for Tangled included this scene where Flynn fight's Rapunzel's hair and another where she kicks him out of the tower when he doesn't agree to help her. I was so disappointed when they weren't included in the movie so I thought 'why not add them in here?' :D**


	5. I can't believe I did this!

**I can't believe I did this!**

May's POV

I hurried to lower him slowly to the ground, still on the chair.

Hmm, now what? I couldn't swing down if my hair was occupied.

I clicked my fingers.

I got an idea.

"Torchic!" I exclaimed, picking him up, "can you please untie Flynn from the chair, make sure the chair is still tied, and then guard him."

Torchic grabbed onto my hair with his claws and slowly lowered himself before pulling and tugging at my hair.

"Beautifly," I said, "Go help him."

Beautifly trilled and they bother flew down.

"And tied him up with string shot if he tries to run," I called down to her.

She trilled again in agreement.

It didn't take them too long before they'd gotten Flynn from the chair, but left my hair wrapped securely around it.

I pulled the chair back up.

"Hey!" Flynn yelled, "I don't need your little pets to guard me. I'm not a coward. I'm not running. I want my satchel back!"

I shrugged, going back to untying my hair.

I then hurried to hook it over the hook and stepped up onto the windowsill. I looked out over the edge.

Here goes nothing.

I flung my hair out.

I swung down, squealing in delight. Why didn't mother ever swing down like this? It was fun! And..

OH MY MEW! STOP!

I held on tight, looking down.

There wasn't much space left between me and the ground.

What now?

* * *

Drew's POV

I waited for her to get down. She was just staring at the ground. Almost like she was afraid of it. What was she doing?

I walked closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "Just get off."

She glared and then focused on the grass again. What was so fascinating about the ground?

Oh…I get it now.

She doesn't have any shoes on.

"Why didn't you just put shoes on before?" I asked.

She flushed.

"I don't actually have any," she said.

I shot her a funny look. Who doesn't have shoes?

"I'm not carrying you," I said, "so deal with the grass."

She glared again before stretching out her legs and touching the grass. She put her other foot down as well and giggled before rolling down in the grass at my feet, grinning innocently as she rolled around.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The grass just feels so nice!" she exclaimed.

She got up and started running out into the forest.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled.

Something told me this was going to be a difficult journey.

"I can't believe I actually did that!" She exclaimed.

Did what?

Her face turned to horror.

"Mother would be so furious!" she exclaimed.

She gasped, spotting a river. She ran to it and sat on a rock in the middle, picking up a lily in her hands.

"I mean that's ok, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" she said.

I followed, puzzled. What was she talking about.

She groaned and spotted a cave, quickly running inside and curling herself into a ball. I followed and stayed at the entrance, watching.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered, "This would kill her!"

A small Fletchling caught her attention and she gasped, following it out of the cave. She ran after it, giggling.

"This is so fun!" she yelled, kicking a pile of leaves into my face on the way.

I spat a leaf. What was wrong with this girl?

She climbed up a tree and her face sank again. She smacked her head against the tree.

"I am a horrible daughter," she muttered, "I'm going back."

She looked to the side and her eyes lit up. She started to cartwheel down the hill.

"I'm never going back!" she exclaimed.

She tripped over and got herself rolled in her hair.

I mean WHAT!? I couldn't even cartwheel. How did she do it?

"I'm stuck," She said, looking at me.

Without saying anything, I walked over to her, grabbed her hair and pulled.

She unravelled and rolled down the rest of the hill, landing face down in a patch of yellow flowers.

"I am a despicable human being," she moaned.

I sat beside her, sighing and rested my head on my arm on my knee.

These mood swings were kinda tedious.

She looked up to breath and her eyes caught on the tree again.

She gasped and got up, running towards it. I got up and followed her as she flicked her hair up and wrapped it around a high branch.

"Best day ever," she exclaimed, swinging around.

She dropped it and tumbled along the ground. She crawled behind some rocks and I heard her sobbing.

Hmm…Maybe…If I could make her feel guilty enough…

I walked over to her with renewed confidence. I coughed, alerting her to my presence and knelt down.

"I can't help but notice," I said, "You're a little at war with yourself."

"You can tell?" she asked, wiping her hand over her tear strained eyes.

No, I thought sarcastically, I cannot see how many dramatic mood swings you've had within the past 5 minutes.

"Just a little," I said, "But that doesn't matter. Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces you know, like an overprotective mother, forbidden road trip, but this sounds like some pretty serious stuff."

"It is," she said.

"Let me ease your conscience," I said, "This is all part of growing up."

"It is?" she asked.

"Yeah, a bit of rebellion is normal, healthy even," I lied smoothly.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so," I said, "Do your mother deserve this?"

She shook her head.

"No, of course she doesn't," I said, "Would this break her heart and crush her soul, yes it will. But you just gotta do it. Sometimes growth takes pain."

Wow…Did I really just say that?

"Break her heart?" she questioned, her eyes widening.

"In half," I said nonchalantly, picking up a small berry of some sort.

"Crush her soul?" she questioned.

"Like a berry," I said, squeezing it.

"She would be heart broken," she said, "You're right."

"I am, aren't I," I said, helping her up, "What a bummer. You know what, I can't believe I'm doing this, but, I'm letting you out of the deal."

She gasped.

"What?" she said.

"I take you back to your tower," I said, "and you give me my satchel. You get back your mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and we part ways as unlikely friends."

"No!" she yelled, smacking my shoulder with the pan, "don't you fool me."

"Ouch!" I yelled back, "Watch it where you're swinging that thing."

She glared at me and I glared back.

A rustle sounded in the bush.

She gasped and jumped onto my back.

"Help," she shrieked, "ruffians, thugs? Have they come for me?"

I stumbled to keep my balance.

A little Buneary jumped out.

"Stay calm," I said sarcastically, "it can probably smell fear."

"Sorry," she said, climbing down, I guess I'm a little jumpy."

"Would it be a good idea if we avoided ruffians and thugs?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably," she said nervously, her face still flushed from embarrassment.

An idea clicked in my head.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up.

"Always!" she exclaimed, "Can we go eat?"

This was better than I thought.

"I know the perfect place," I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her.

* * *

I slammed the door open to 'the snuggly Psyduck'.

"Your finest table!" I exclaimed.

Maybelle gasped in horror at what she saw.

I got her where I wanted.

"You smell that?" I asked, "Take a deep breath through the nose. Really let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me it's part man smell and the other part is really bad man smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the colour brown. You thoughts?"

She gasped and suddenly started to try to pull her hair away from a man who'd picked it up.

I started babbling something about blood and moustaches before I noticed how terrified she looked.

"Hey, you don't look so good," I said, "Should we take you home? Call it a day? This is a five star joint after all and if you can't handle this, you might be better off in your tower."

I dragged her towards the door, but just before I got there, the door was slammed shut, a well-known wanted poster being held against it.

"Is this you?" the guy holding it asked.

I looked to the poster and moved his finger so that I could see the drawing more clear.

"Oh, now they're just being mean," I said.

Why couldn't they get my nose right? It wasn't that hard. But then again, capturing perfection was difficult.

"Oh it's him alright," a lady with magenta hair and blue eye said, "Go get some guards-" She reached out and I caught sight of a hook she had instead of a hand, "-That reward will buy me a new hook."

Before I knew it, I was caught in a fight with the thugs, fighting over whom should get the reward money.

I was pulled this way and that and honestly I thought they were going to tear me apart.

Until they held me still and the magenta haired lady reeled back her good fist, aiming for me.

"Not the nose, not the nose," I pleaded.

There was a loud crack as a branch snapped back, hitting the lady on the head harshly, making everything freeze.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

* * *

**Me: I know I skipped a little bit, but that was the whole point of the twist! Was so I could give and take bits. And I didn't really think that little bit before he slams the door open to be necessary to this twist.**

**Drew: What's with May here? **

**May: Yeah, mood swing overdrive.**

**Me: *shrugs* that was how it was in the movie, but I had trouble getting it all to flow smoothly. I hope I didn't do too badly on that. OH! AND NEXT CHAPTER I GET TO DO THE THUG SONG!**

**Drew: Thug song? Who are you roping in for that?**

**Me: I have an idea of a few people I want to chuck in *giggles* just for the sake of humour. OH! And if you haven't guessed, the magenta haired lady is Jessie from Team Rocket. I don't think that is much of a mystery. Just saying**


	6. I've got a dream

**I've got a dream**

Drew's POV

"Ok," Maybelle said, "I have no idea where I am and I need him to take me to see the floating light because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

Did she really just say that?

The magenta haired woman pulled an axe from out of the wooden pillar.

She walked towards Maybelle.

Oh-no. This wasn't really good.

I was suddenly lifted and my shirt was caught on a hook.

She lifted the axe…

And her expression changed to a softer one.

"I had a dream once," she said.

She threw the axe to the side and the accordion player started to play and she started singing.

_My name? They call me Jessie_

_Not scared to get too messy_

_Violence wise, it seemed to be my passion_

_But despite my fearsome look, _

_My temper and my hook_

_I've always wanted to model fashion_

She strutted on stage, suddenly wearing a fancy dress of some sort.

_Can't you see me on the stage showing off Gucci?_

_Smiling at the cameras til they beam_

_Strutting down the aisle in Kate Spade_

_Til the crowd begins to fade_

_Way down deep inside that is my dream._

Are you kidding me?

A guy with purple hair, wearing a Cacturne looking suit tapped Maybelle on the shoulder.

"I'm Harley," he said.

"Nice to meet you Harley," Maybelle said.

He cleared his throat and started singing.

_I've got female coloured hair_

_And skin that's very fair_

_And let's not even mention my high voice_

_But despite my girly look_

_And that fact I actually cook_

_I wanna be a lady's first choice_

He handed her a white daisy and she smiled at him. I don't think I like this guy. I couldn't tell you why.

_Can't you see me with a special little lady?_

_Rowing in a row boat down the stream?_

_Though my look leaves people talking_

_There're feelings behind this mocking_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream._

Everyone else joined in, showing off their talents and interests.

_James would like to quit and be a florist_

He'd arranged a bouquet of roses and handed them to her. She smiled and took them happily.

_Dawn does interior designs_

She sheepishly as stood to the side of the 'room' she'd decorated before coughing and pretending to be indifferent.

_Leaf is into slime_

The girl showed Maybelle the many pots of slime she'd collected of different colours before taking one out and playing with it with her.

_Solidad's cupcakes are divine_

A girl with peach coloured hair held up a tray of cupcakes and Maybelle happily took one.

_Misty knits_

Misty showed Maybelle the pair of purple woollen socks she'd made before handing the to her.

_Gary sows_

A boy with brown hair smirked at Maybelle as he handed her a handkerchief with 'I love Gary Oak' sowed into it.

_Ash does little puppet shows_

A boy with black hair and Pikachu on his shoulder tugged Maybelle to sit down and watch the little puppet show him and Pikachu put on.

_And Paul Shinji collects ceramic unicorns_

Paul looked very serious, not even smiling as he showed Maybelle two tiny unicorn statues before he smiled.

All eyes turned to me.

"What about you?" Jessie asked.

"I'm sorry? Me?" I asked.

Please don't tell me…

"What's your dream?" Harley asked, picking me off the hook.

"I'm sorry guys," I said, crossing my arms, "I don't sing."

A bunch of knives were pointed at me.

My eyes widened and I slipped over to the stage, trying to come up with something on the spot.

_I have dreams like you, no really_

_Just much less touchy feely _

_They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny_

_On an island that I own_

_Tanned and rested and alone_

They grabbed me.

Here goes nothing.

_Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

I let out a yelp as they threw me.

Maybelle stood on one of the tables and piped up.

_I've got a dream! I've got a dream._

_I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam_

_And with every passing hour_

_I'm so glad I left my tower_

_Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream_

I'd hardly call them lovely.

I looked up to see a cross eyed Skiddo.

What?

_So our differences aren't really that extreme_

I was suddenly picked up and put on a plank of wood.

_We're one big team_

Paul stomped onto the other end and I went flying into the air

I landed on someone's horned hat, holding myself upside-down by my hands.

_Call us brutal_

_Sick!_

_Sadistic_

He tipped his head and I fell off onto a barrel.

_And grotesquely optimistic_

Someone behind me kicked it and I moved my feet, quickly trying to avoid both falling off and the flame throwing

_Cuz way down deep inside we've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've a got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

I jumped off the barrel in time to avoid going through the wall.

I ducked in time to avoid someone who was flung out the window.

They were all nuts!

_Yes way down deep inside we've got a dream!_

Maybelle was lifted onto the table and everyone cheered for her.

"I've found the guards!" Someone exclaimed, bursting in.

I quickly grabbed Maybelle's hand and dragged her behind the bar.

"Where's Ryder? Where is he!?" I heard the captain exclaim, "I know he's in here somewhere. Find him. Turn the place upside down if we have to."

He smacked his hand onto the bar right above our heads. This was bad.

I slowly peeked out and then cringed back.

It was Ruby and Brendan. In shackles at the door.

There was no way out of this for me. I was going to die.

This was so very bad.

What on earth could I do about Renae?

I froze in terror as I felt Jessie's cold metallic hook touch my neck.

I looked up, thinking it was all over.

Maybelle would be fine, she seemed to have a way with people, but I was going to die.

She nudged her head slightly to the right.

And that's when I realized everyone was standing in front of the bar.

Harley pulled a lever and a hatch opened in the floor.

Jessie crawled to it.

"Go, live your dream," she said.

"I will," I said.

"Your dream stinks," she muttered, "I was talking to her."

She nudged her head to Maybelle.

I groaned.

"After you Maybelle," I hissed.

"Thanks for everything guys," she said softly. She hugged Jessie, who looked shocked for a moment before hugging back.

When she broke away, she grinned.

"I won't forget you Jessie," Maybelle whispered.

Jessie rolled her eyes, but a smile played on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here already would you?" she said.

Maybelle slid down and crawled into the tunnel. I crawled after her.

* * *

Once we were in the tunnel, I heard a slam and knew the trap door had been shut behind us.

"Flynn?" Maybelle said, "I can't see."

"Hang on," I said. I needed my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Flynn, I'm scared," she said.

"Look," I said, "There's a lantern ahead."

"How can you see that?" she asked.

"Good eyesight," I said.

I crawled forwards, accidentally bumping into her.

She shrieked loudly.

"Something touched me!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up," I hissed, "that was just me."

"Oh," she said, "sorry."

She fingers wrapped around my arm and I stopped.

"That is you isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me," I said.

"Don't leave me here," she said, her voice small and timid.

Something inside me melted at hearing her so scared. I wanted to…Protect her. Holy Mew! Was I going soft for this girl? I'd not even known her a whole day yet and the first thing she'd done to me was attack me! How could I be going soft?

"Just hold on," I said, putting an arm over her shoulders, "I just gotta get to the lantern."

I awkwardly crawled forwards on my knees and one arm as she crawled next to me.

I reached out and grabbed the lantern. Now I just had to light it.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I gotta light it," I said.

"Oh I know!" she exclaimed, "Torchic! You can do something about that!"

I heard a scampering and felt it climb up onto my arm.

It released a small spurt of fire from its beak and lit the wick.

"Now I can see," she said happily.

I rolled my eyes and moved forwards, seeing that the tunnel widened so we could stand up.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing her hand, "We've still got a while to go."

What was this? What was I doing? No way could I go soft for this girl. What would Renae say?

* * *

**Drew: Knowing Renae, she'd probably be happy**

**Me: True that! Well guys, this was an awfully fun chappie to write.**

**May: The thugs song was funny! Paul into unicorns **

**Me: The whole point of the song twists, was just to be funny. To have to characters into things that maybe they wouldn't normally be, especially Paul. I hope you guys liked the twist I put on the song for Jessie and Harley though. That part gave me a little bit of trouble.**


	7. They don't like me either

**They don't like me either**

Drew's POV

It was quiet as we walked. A little too quiet. And slightly awkward. My thoughts were constantly bombarding me. All of them about Maybelle, none of them good. At least in my opinion.

"So," I said, "back there. That was pretty impressive. I didn't know you had that in you."

"I know!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know thugs could be nice. I thought they were bad people."

And yet, she was hanging out with a thief. Strange logic.

"Not all thugs are like that," I muttered, "most of time, you pull that on them and they'd be ready to rip you to pieces."

She shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know?" she asked.

"Uh…I dunno, maybe the hook hand, the death glares and the weapons everywhere might've sent through a few signs," I said.

She looked confused.

This girl was dense.

Why do I seem to care about her? She'll drive me up the wall.

"So…Flynn. Where are you from?" she asked.

"Whoa, Blondie," I said, "Sorry. I don't do backstory."

"It's Maybelle!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"But, I'm becoming interested in your story."

What just came out of my mouth?

"Really?" she asked, looking at me innocently.

How on earth did I let something like that slip? I wasn't that curious about this strange girl…Ok maybe I was.

"Well, I know I'm not supposed to asked about the mother?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," she said.

"Or the hair."

"Uh-uh," she said stubbornly.

"But here's my question. You wanted to see the lanterns so badly right?" I asked.

"Yup!" she said, "My whole life I've been waiting."

"Then why haven't you just gone before?" I asked.

Her eyes widened.

"Well…" She trailed off and laughed uncertainly.

The was a slight shaking and a small rock hit her on the head.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her head, "That hurt you know!"

Everything started shaking. Her eyes widened.

"Uh Flynn?" She asked, "Is it caving in?"

"I don't think so," I said, spotting a feint light coming towards us.

She followed my eye sight and I saw some of the soldiers. Mew! How did they get here?

"Flynn?" she asked, sounding panicked.

"RYDER!"

"Run," I said, "Run!"

She picked up a bunch of her hair and started running. I pushed a hand into her back, urging her along.

I kept running, jumping over the small rocks jutting out until we came to the opening.

"Stop!" she screamed.

I halted, wondering what was-Oh…There was a dead end. Only a cliff down. I'm sure if we had more time, I would've been able to scale down, but unfortunately we were kinda pressed with a few guards behind us.

Oh wait…there was a ladder there.

I looked in time to see Ruby and Brendan come out of a tunnel and they looked at me.

Ok, running across the ground isn't an option anymore.

"Who are they?" Maybelle asked.

"They don't like me," I said.

"Who's that?" she asked as the guards came out.

"They don't like me either," I said.

The Rapidash came to the front of the guards. Really? The Rapidash?

"Who's that?" she asked.

I grabbed her shoulders.

"You know what, just assume, that everyone around here, doesn't like me," I said, kinda of agitated.

"Hold this," she said. She slammed the frying pan into my stomach.

Ouch that was uncalled for.

She flicked her hair out and it wrapped around a jutting out beam.

Yay! Good thinking.

She swung over onto the other rock platform.

HEY! What about me?

I heard a chuckled behind me and turned around to see the captain throw the fiery touch to the ground.

"I've waited a long time for this."

My eyes widened. How could she abandon me? After she saved me from the thugs before.

He drew out his sword and I glanced at the pan. I can't believe I was about to do this.

He swung at me and I quickly ducked before smacking him hard over the head.

Another guard came and I deflected the sword before hitting him as well.

I did the same for the other two, knocking them into a pile.

I looked at the pan.

"Oh, I have gotta get one of these," I said.

They were actually pretty good.

Another sword pointed at me.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, holding out the fry pan.

I felt my face fall as I saw it was the Rapidash, a dagger in its mouth.

It swung at me. I quickly deflected.

Holy Mew, this Rapidash was a better fighter than the guards.

What was I doing? I was fighting a Rapidash with only a pan.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done," I said.

The pan was knocked out of my hands.

I listened in horror as it clattered down the cliff. The Rapidash's ear twitched.

"Uh…Two out of three?" I asked.

He held the dagger to my neck.

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Flynn!"

I felt something wrap around my hand.

It was her hair.

She pulled it. I saluted the Rapidash, winking and let myself drop.

I grabbed onto it.

"Flynn, look out," she said.

I saw Brendan and Ruby, swords out, ready for me.

I grabbed onto her hair tighter and lifted my legs as high as I could.

I sighed in relief as they missed. That was a close call.

"You should see you faces because you look-" I slammed straight into a concrete slab, "Ridiculous."

Ouch. That's leave a bruise.

I climbed up onto the water gutter and looked at Maybelle. The Rapidash had knocked down a wooden pillar and the guards had woken up. All of then were heading towards her.

Mew! They were going to take her in for helping a thief.

Well…She saved me, now it was my turn.

I gripped her hair tightly.

"Jump," I yelled, "Come on Blondie. Jump!"

Come on. Make it, make it, make it!

She jumped off.

The Rapidash snapped its teeth together, barely missing her hair. She slid down the ground into a puddle. I let go of her hair.

A sickening crack filled the air. I looked to see the dam burst open, the water cascading out.

I quickly skidded down the gutters, jumping when they started to break. I rolled onto the ground and kept running to the only exit I could see, scooping up some of Maybelle's hair on the way.

Arceus let us make it.

I looked back for a moment…

And wished I didn't.

The water had come crashing down and straight into a huge rock pillar. It was now falling down towards us.

Maybelle started to turn back.

"Don't," I said, pressing a hand into her back.

She let out a fearful yelp as she run into the tunnel.

Oh wait! Frying pan!

I grabbed it quickly and darted into the cave just before the rock slammed down, blocking the exit.

The water started to leak in from the sides, at a fairly fast pace.

"Keep going," I said.

We ran up ahead only do find it a dead end.

The water kept on rising.

No! I couldn't die. Not now!

I took a deep breath and dove under the water.

Surely there was a different way out.

I couldn't see!

I went back up, gasping in another breath of air. I felt around. Surely there was some rocks I could move. I came back up again and threw myself against the walls. Could I budge the rocks?

I pushed my hand against the rock.

It slipped and felt sharp pain. I grabbed my hand with the other.

I didn't have time for this.

I dived down again. One more try.

I tried desperately to look down, but I couldn't see a thing.

"It's no use," I said, "I can't see anything." I rubbed the water from my eyes, a sinking feeling growing in my stomach.

She looked shocked before her face turned determined. She took a deep breath and dove under the water.

I quickly dove after her and caught her arm, ripping her back to the surface.

I brushed some wet hair from her face.

"There's no point," I said, "It's pitch black down there."

Her eyes widened, obviously coming to the same conclusion I'd resigned myself to.

We were going to drown in here.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears filling her eyes, "This is all my fault."

She started crying.

"Hey, hey," I said, "Don't start crying. You'll make the water rise faster."

She giggled a little at my joke before her face turned serious and scared.

I have no idea what came over me, but at that moment I felt compelled to hug her. So I did.

"It'll be ok," I said, "I don't know what's gonna happened, but we're in it together right?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

I let her go and stood back, holding her shoulders.

"If it's any comfort to you, this has been one of the craziest, weirdest, but unforgettable journeys I've been on."

"And the last," she said sadly, "I'm sorry I dragged you in. It's all my fault. I never should've left my tower. I'm so sorry Flynn."

She bower her head, looking absolutely miserable.

I sighed.

"Drew," I said.

"What?" she asked, looking at me puzzled.

"My real name," I said, "It's Drew Hayden. You may as well know."

She smiled.

"I've got magic hair that glows when I sing," she said.

Wait.

"What?" I asked.

I cast my eyes to the water which was now at my neck.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" she exclaimed, suddenly looking hopeful.

Where did that come from?

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine," she sang.

She took a deep breath.

I copied, closing my eyes.

I opened them slowly and saw glowing.

I looked at her, only to see her cheeks puffed out, full of air and her eyes closed. But her hair was glowing yellow!

My eyes widened and I let out a yelp before covering my mouth with my hand. I couldn't afford to lose any air.

Her eyes opened and we both looked around. I spotted a bunch of loose rocks.

I hope this worked.

I swam towards them and started to pull them away as the light started to fade. I was running out of breath quickly and my lungs were burning. I heard her squeak as she started to run out of breath.

Her hands clutched onto my shirt.

Just hang on. A little longer please. Help me get out of here. We weren't going to last much longer.

Please…Just a little longer.

* * *

**Drew: AH!**

**May: *screams***

**Me: *covers ears***

**Drew: How could you just leave us like that?**

**Me: It's called a cliffy. And I'm pretty sure everyone knows what's coming next anyway.**

**May: I don't! What's going to happen to us!**

**Me: *facepalm* And she watched the movie too...**


	8. Please don't freak out

**Please don't freak out**

Drew's POV

I felt a rushing around me as the water spurt out. I felt myself being pushed out and I tumbled around, getting the air mostly knocked out of me. I wrapped an arm around Maybelle's body, scared at how still she was. I kicked myself up and burst out of the water, gasping for fresh air. I swam to shore and dragged myself up, tossing the pan away before dragging Maybelle up. She was still breathing, so I guess it was good.

Oops, hang on.

I picked up the pan and reached out with it, scooping up Torchic as he floated by and placing him back on the ground.

Maybelle opened her eyes, rubbing the water from her eyes.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Didn't swallow too much water?" I asked.

"Nope," she said.

She looked around and then groaned.

"It'll take forever to dry my hair," she complained.

I would suspect it would take a while to dry that long hair of-WAIT!

"HER HAIR GLOWS!" I exclaimed, picking up Torchic and shaking him.

"Um Drew?"

"Why does her hair glow?" I asked.

"DREW!"

"What!" I exclaimed.

She smirked at me.

"It doesn't just glow," she said.

"Why's he smiling at me like that?" I asked, gesturing to Torchic.

She giggled.

I puffed and panted and then winced.

My hand stung.

I paused to look at it and grimaced. There was a nasty fleshy wound there, spilling out thick red blood.

Hand on! It was sundown!

Shoot!

I looked around, trying to find a familiar bearing.

Oh wait. I knew this place…I took a bath in that river this morning! Who knew I'd end up at the same place I started. That just made it convenient for me.

I looked at Maybelle.

She was wringing out her hair.

"Hey Blondie," I called.

"MAYBELLE!" she yelled.

"Whatever, I don't have time to say that," I said.

"They're the same amount of syllables!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"Anyway, we gotta move," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have to find someone," I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll have to come and meet them," I said.

She looked nervous.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I promise it's safe."

"Ok!" she chirped.

"For you anyway," I muttered under my breath.

Who knew what would happen to me for not getting bread and cheese.

* * *

I led the way through the leafy coverage I knew well.

"Knock, knock," I joked sarcastically, coming through. We didn't have a door after all. Living in the woods you couldn't afford such luxuries.

"DREW! You're back!"

Renae came flying out of her coverage.

She stopped as she spotted Maybelle and coughed.

"I mean? Drew? Who what? I don't know Drew. Sorry Flynn, I must've mistaken you for someone else," she rambled.

"Games up," I said, "She knows. Got into a situation I'd rather not talk about."

No way I'd tell Renae I almost died. She'd freak out.

"Who's this Drew?" Renae and Maybelle asked at the same time, gesturing to each other.

I sighed.

"Renae, meet Maybelle. Maybelle meet-"

"Renae!" Renae cut in, "Drew's younger, much cooler sister!"

"You wish," I said.

"Drew, what did you do to my hand?" she asked, "and why are you both soaked.

"Got into a situation. It was unavoidable," I said, "don't worry, my hand will heal eventually."

"Come here," Maybelle said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it," she said.

"I need to start up a fire," I said, "and no Renae, I don't have any food. Situation changed."

I walked away to collect firewood.

When I came back, a decent pile in my arms, it was dark already. Maybelle and Renae were comfortably talking. And I heard her saying something about me having an obsession with strawberries.

Maybelle laughed.

I looked up as I lit the fire.

They looked comfortable together. I could get used to that.

What was I thinking? Stop!

"Ok Drew," Maybelle said, "I'm going to help you now."

She came over and knelt by me, taking my hand in hers.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, as she wrapped her hair around my hand, "That stings! What are you doing?"

Why was she using her hair as a bandage?

"Sorry," she said, "Trust me."

Trust her?

I was a thief. Thieves didn't trust anyone except their own family. When you were a thief, everyone outside could be your enemy. There was no trust.

And yet…I'd trusted her with my real name, something more than I gave other people.

I'd trusted her with my life.

How did she do that? To get me, a thief, to trust her?

I looked at her, seeing something different now. She wasn't just some loco girl. She'd done something to me.

"Please just…don't freak out," she said, looking at me with innocent eyes.

I just looked back. She closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine._

Her hair started glowing yellow like it did before. I heard Renae gasp.

_Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine._

The light flowed across her hair and Torchic looked at me before pointing to his hand.

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. _

I felt a strange warmth and tingling in my hand as the light reached the hair that was wrapped over my skin.

Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.

The glow started to fade and she unravelled her hair.

My eyes widened and I held up my hand. It was completely healed! How did that!

"Please don't freak out!" she said quickly as I opened my mouth to scream.

I stopped.

"I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out?" I asked, "Renae? How long has it done that for?!"

"Forever," she said.

She sighed and looked down.

"When I was a baby," she said, "someone tried to cut it, take it for themselves. But once it's cut, it turns brown and losses its power." She pulled her long hair back to show a short brown chunk.

"A gift like that," she said, "I gotta protect it. That's why mother never let-that why I never left-"

She cut herself off, flushing in embarrassment.

Oh. My. Mew.

She'd never left the tower.

That explained her actions! Her being so afraid of everything! Why she never went to see the lights.

I felt something tug at me.

She looked at me with big innocent eyes and it gave way.

I just had to protect her.

"So Maybelle," Renae said, jumping on, "Can I call you just May?"

I frowned.

"You can't call her that," I said.

"Why not?" Maybelle asked.

"The lost princess. You kinda aren't allowed to call anyone by the nickname May or name your child May because that's the lost princess' name," I said.

"Lost princess?" she asked.

"The king and queen had a baby," I said, "in short, she went missing. The king and queen are still looking, but everyone knows she's dead."

"She's not dead!" Renae exclaimed.

"That's terrible!" Maybelle said.

"So can I call you May?" Renae said.

"It's illegal," I said, "you can't."

"You're talking," Renae said, "Besides. May kinda suits her, don't you think? She's so beautiful, don't you think?"

I could see the sly glint in her eyes.

Oh no. She was already…

I know she wanted me to get a girlfriend so she wouldn't be lonely and stuff, but NO! That was not going to happen! I refuse!

"There are a lot of people who would probably be called May if they could," I said.

"Don't be so stuck up," Maybelle said, "You guys can call me May if you like. You're already illegal by the sounds of it Drew."

I crossed my arms.

"Come on Drew," Renae said, "May's easier to say than Blondie or Maybelle."

"Fine," I said, "I'll call you May."

"Tell me more about the lost princess," May said.

"I don't know any more about her," I said, "No-one does. She's very much a secret. There's a mural dedicated to her in the castle centre, but I've never been able to look at it."

Renae's stomach growled.

I groaned and got up. I'd have to look for some food.

* * *

Finally I came back with some food, managed to settle Renae and get her to sleep.

I sighed and bit my lip. I only had one sleeping bag left.

"Do you think If I sleep over here, my hair will catch of fire?" May asked.

She gestured to the fire.

"What?" I asked.

"If I sleep here," she said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, "My hair makes a nice blanket, I just wanna know if it'll burn if I get too close."

"Probably won't," I said, "But you are not sleeping with only your hair as a blanket. You're can use my sleeping bag."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Wouldn't you get cold?"

"I'll be fine," I said.

Her gaze locked with mine.

"So," she said after a while, "You're Drew Hayden then?"

"I thought that would come up eventually," I said.

"Tell me about it," she said, "What made you chose what you do?"

"Nah," I said, poking the fire with a stick, "It's just a little bit of a downer."

She shuffled closer and looked at me expectantly, resting her head in her hands on her knees.

I chuckled slightly.

"There was this book I read to her," I said, gesturing to Renae, "it was the tales of Flynnagan Ryder. Swashbuckling rouge, richest man alive. Not bad with the ladies either. Not that he'd ever brag about it."

"Was he a thief too?" she asked.

"No," I said, "but he had it all. Me? Renae and I were orphaned when I was 5. My dad died in an accident and soon after, my mum followed with illness. We had nothing and I wasn't going to an orphanage, so I took her, 2 years old and all, and ran. I had nothing. And I thought if I could only get that much money, I could set up a good life for us, but I knew I wasn't getting there anyway legal because I had to steal to even get something for us eat."

"There were days he'd not eat anything because he only got enough for me."

I flushed.

"Renae," I said, "you're meant to be asleep."

"I'm getting there," she mumbled.

She just HAD to say that didn't she.

"You care a lot about your sister," May said softly.

"She's all I have," I said.

There was a pause.

"You can't tell anyone ok?" I said, "It could ruin my whole reputation."

And it would give Renae away to danger.

"Oh we wouldn't want that," she said.

"Well," I said, "a fake reputation's all I got right?"

"Don't forget your ego," she said.

"And good-looks," I added.

She laughed and smiled at me.

I stared back into her eyes.

I coughed.

"I should go get some more firewood," I said.

I got up. What was that?

"Hey," she called.

I stopped and turned.

"I think I like Drew Hayden a lot better than Flynn Ryder," she said.

I felt something bubble within me.

"You'd be the first," I said, "and Renae, you don't count cuz you're family. But thanks May."

I saw her grin before I turned away into the forest to collect some more wood.

What was that? What was I doing? I can't do this. After this trip, I'll never see her again. What was I thinking?!

* * *

**Me: Drew is falling**

**Renae: I'll say**

**Drew: *jumps* When did you get here?**

**Renae: I've been here since the start? How could you forget?**

**May: Yeah Drew. How could you forget?**

**Me: May, you can't talk, you forgot Renae was here as well. YAY! Fun chappie though! More twisty turny. You guys may be able to guess the reason why I called her Maybelle all this time, but for those who haven't, I'll leave it a secret. **


	9. You're such a good boy

**You're such a good boy!**

May's POV

I smiled at his retreating figure. Something about him, just made my heart flutter. Learning about Renae changed my view on him. He wasn't just a thief to be selfish. He was protective and it was kinda…cute.

I looked at Renae. She was definitely asleep now.

Drew really cared about her. A lot. I could tell.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave."

Horror gripped me tightly.

"Mother?" I asked, turning around.

Why was she here? She was meant to be on the journey to get my birthday present.

"Hello dear," she said, the hood falling back.

Her hair was greying. She was tired.

I stood up.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

I jumped and stood up, turning to face

She put her arms around me.

"Oh it was easy. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

I sighed. I know what I did was wrong.

"We're going home Maybelle. Now," she said.

She grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me away.

But she had been wrong too. Not everything out here was bad.

"No," I said firmly, "You don't understand. I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone."

"Yes, the wanted thief, I'm so proud," she said sarcastically, "Come on Maybelle."

She gripped my wrist tighter and continued to drag me.

NO! I didn't want to go back. Not when I was this close to my dream.

"Wait," I said, pulling away again, "They don't want to hurt me. They like me."

She laughed and turned around, singing.

_Like you? Please Maybelle, that's demented!_

_This is why you never should have left!_

_Dear this whole romance that you've invented just proves you're too naïve to be here._

Romance? When did I say romance? I didn't make up anything romantic. I just said that they liked me. That wasn't meant romantically! I meant both Drew and Renae.

_Why would he like you come on now really?_

I wasn't that unlikable was I? I couldn't be. Renae and Drew liked me.

_Look at you! You think that he's impressed!_

She pulled my hair and I tugged myself away.

_Don't be a dummy,_

_Come with mummy_

She held out her arms.

_Mother-_

"NO!" I yelled.

I was not going to let her take me and lock me away for the rest of my life.

"No? Oh? I see how it is," she said.

Something inside me sank, making me feel slightly afraid, but I stood my ground.

_Maybelle knows best, Maybelle's so mature now_

_Such a clever grown up miss._

She patted my hair and I shrank back.

_Maybelle knows best. Fine if you're so sure now _

_Go ahead and give him this!_

She showed me the satchel. How did she find that?!

_This is why he's here!_

She pulled out the crown

_Don't let him deceive you. Give it to him watch you'll see!_

She threw it at me and I caught it.

"I will," I challenged.

_Trust me, my dear, that's how fast he'll leave you _

She clicked her finger.

_I won't say I told you so!_

She swung the satchel over my shoulders, pulling it down so the leather dug into the skin of my bare neck.

_No Maybelle knows best!_

_So if she's such a dream boat, go ahead and put him to the test_

When did I call him a dream boat? I didn't say that! And why was this all about Drew? What about Renae?

_If he's lying_

_Don't come crying!_

_Mother knows best!_

She turned as I blinked and then she was gone.

What have I done?

I was alone now. There was no way I could go back to the tower now. She'd just told me. She didn't want me back.

What was I supposed to do now?

"So hey," I heard Drew say, "Can I ask you something?"

I panicked. What if he saw me with the satchel? Would he actually leave? Maybe he wouldn't take me? Then I really would be alone.

I quickly pulled it off and shoved it in the nearest tree stump.

"Is there any chance I'm going to get suer human strength in my hand? Because I'm not gonna lie, that would be pretty incredible," he said.

I turned to face him.

"Hey," he said, his face falling, "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I said, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the shaky tone in my voice.

He dropped the sticks and moved closer.

"No," He said, "You're crying. What happened?"

He reached up and I stood still.

His thumb gently brushed under my eye with tenderness that must have come from comforting his sister, wiping away the tears I didn't even know had started to fall.

* * *

Drew's POV

I rested a hand on her cheek gently and tilted her head up to look at me.

What was upsetting her?

"I'll be fine," she said, "Just a little tired I guess."

I frowned for a moment. She seemed to be lying to me, but it looked like she didn't want to talk about it.

I shrugged and backed off; going to the fire to keep it going.

"Because you know," I said, "Super human good-looks I've always had, but super human strength? Could you imagine it?"

She giggled slightly.

"You won't get super strength," she said.

"That's too bad," I said.

She yawned loudly.

I chuckled.

"You are tired," I said.

I took my sleeping bag and handed it to her.

"You'll be cold," she said.

I shrugged.

"I can stand a little cold," I said.

"Lie down," she said, "I can't sleep well if you're cold."

I shot her a confused look and lay down by the fire.

She walked over and dropped her hair onto my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's like a blanket," she said, "It's better than nothing. I won't sleep well otherwise."

She spread her hair down and covered me like a blanket.

She spread the sleeping bag next to me and wriggled down inside.

"That's better," she mumbled, "sleep well Drew."

I ran my fingers through the silky hair, quietly chuckling to myself. I never thought I'd use hair as a blanket.

"Sweet dreams May," I said.

* * *

I woke up, something dripping on my face.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up.

There was an angry looking Rapidash snorting down at me.

Really? The same Rapidash!

"Well I hope you're here to apologise," I said.

I closed my eyes.

They snapped back open as I felt it grab my boot from underneath her hair and start to drag me.

I let out a manly scream and clawed at the ground.

"No, no, no! Put me down," I said.

Renae and May jumped up. May grabbed my arm and Renae grabbed the other.

I wiggled my toes in my boot as they pulled my arms.

The Rapidash tugged harder.

Guys! This wasn't tug-O-war!

My foot slipped from my boot and I went flying over their head.

I backed up as far as I could against the tree as it charged.

Crazy Rapidash.

May instantly jumped up, trying to calm him.

"Take it easy," she said.

"Settle down," Renae added.

To my surprise, it just looked at both of them and stopped.

"Now sit," May said.

It half sat.

"Sit," Renae said sternly.

It sat back.

"Now drop the boot," May said.

It twitched.

"Drop it," Renae said.

It spat it out.

Renae grabbed it and tossed it back at me as May patted its nose.

"You're a good boy aren't you?" May cooed, "yes you are."

Renae stepped in, also patting it down its neck.

"Are you tired from chasing my bad brother all over the place?" Renae asked it.

"Excuse me?" I said.

Who feeds her daily?

"No-one appreciates you, do they?" May asked, "Do they?"

It shook its head and Renae hugged it.

What about me? I wasn't appreciated.

I grumpily tugged on my boot.

"He's a bad Rapidash," I said.

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetie," May said.

"Isn't that just right? Maximus?" Renae said, looking it his name tag.

Both of them were cooing in delight, petting him and hugging him.

I crossed my arms. I didn't very much like this. I couldn't possibly be jealous could I? Well, I hated being jealous.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

Maximus stopped to glare at me and I backed off again.

"Hey," May said, "today is kinda the biggest day of my life."

Maximus focused on her.

"And the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested," she said, "just for 24 hours and then you can chase each other to your heart's content."

Maximus glared at me and I glared back.

I sighed and held out my hand.

It was only for May. Only for a little while.

Maximus looked away.

"And it's also May's birthday," Renae added.

Maximus turned back and grudgingly held out his hoof.

We had another mini stare off as we shook hand/hoofs.

These were my girls. He could not steal them away from me.

May gasped at the faint sound of bells and slowly pushed our hand/hoofs away from each other.

"Listen to that," she said, "Wow."

Renae followed after, looking back at me.

"Can I come too Drew?" she asked, "please? I hardly ever get to go to town."

"Alright," I said, "But only because I didn't get you bread and cheese last night."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, clinging onto May's arm."

Both girls laughed and I smiled.

I could get used to that.

Maximus punched me with his hoof right in the guy.

I fell back. As if my ribs weren't already bruised enough?

* * *

**Me: I loved Maximus in the movie, so like the movie, Maximus is staying to travel with them for a while. He's just so funny!**

**Renae: And cute!**

**Drew: *Mutters* Not really**

**May: You're just grumpy because Maximus doesn't like you.**

**Drew: If you want to look at it that way, then fine.**

**Me: He's actually jealous because he things Maximus is stealing ****_both_**** his girls *nudges Drew* right?**

**Drew: *blushing***


	10. To the boats!

**To the boats!**

Drew's POV

I chased May and Renae all the way through the forest to the bridge leading over.

Boy these girls could run.

"Wow!" May exclaimed, "Just look at this place. It never looks like this from my tower!"

"Nothing ever looks the same," I muttered.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Drew," Renae said, nudging me, "This is a super fun day."

"For you," I mumbled quietly.

Not so much for me. Chasing around May and Renae didn't sound so fun for me.

I spotted one of my wanted posters. I quickly ripped it off the wall and scrunched it up. Couldn't have anyone seeing that and turning me in now could I?

I turned to see Maximus glaring at me. Fine then!

I shoved the paper into his mouth. He neighed in protest and spat it back out into my face. I brushed it off and pushed his face away. I couldn't stand his attitude!

He pushed me back. I grabbed his ears roughly. He grabbed my knee in his mouth.

We both froze as Torchic used flamethrower of us and let go. Torchic looked at us and made cutting motions.

I elbowed him sharply and he nudged me back.

Up ahead, I noticed that May was having trouble with her long hair in the market place.

I hurried to scoop it up as I made my way towards her.

I ended up face to face with her.

"um…Hi," I said, unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"Hi," she said back cheerfully, "Thank for your help."

"Hey look!" Renae exclaimed, pointing.

I turned to what she was looking at to see a group of 4 girl plating hair.

"Hey," Renae said, "you like doing people's hair?"

"Yes," One of them said.

"Would you mind helping out our friend?" Renae asked, pointing to May.

They all gasped and nodded.

May walked over and they lead us to a more secluded part of the market where they started to do her hair.

I leaned back against the wall. It wasn't that interesting to see it styled.

"Look at me Drew," Renae said.

She danced over and showed me the small braid down her hair, decorated with a single purple flower.

"Nice," I said.

I caught sight of the guard patrol and quickly ducked my head. Maximus glared at me again.

"What?" I asked, "I'm not letting myself be caught."

I looked back at May and my eyes widened at the sight.

Her hair had been braided up so it hung down to her ankles. She had all sort of flowers in her hair.

She spun around.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your hair is pretty," one of the girl said, touching it.

I just stared.

Until I saw Maximus giving me a suggestive look.

"Don't get too star struck brother," Renae said. I pushed Maximus' head away from me and shook my head furiously.

"No way," I said.

* * *

May's POV

I ran around excitedly. This place was so full of life and people! Nothing like my tower at all! And they were all so friendly!

"I have to see everything," I said.

"Wait up May," Renae said.

I clasped her hands and jumped around.

"Just look at this place," I said, "I've never seen anything like this!"

"Ooh, then you've never had a cupcake here!" Renae said, "Drew, can we please get a cupcake?"

"I dunno," he said slowly.

"Please Drew?" I asked.

"Fine," he said.

He walked away and I followed.

He went up to one of the stalls and then came back, carrying three cupcakes.

"Wait, hide," he said.

He pulled us into a hidden arch in the wall and handed us both a cupcake.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He motioned for me to be quiet as he motioned out. And I saw the passing guards.

I giggled as the past and took a bite of the cupcake.

"Mm," I mumbled, "This is good!"

I quickly ate the rest and looked at Drew's. I bit my lip.

He looked at me and then the cupcake before handing it to me.

"Thank you!" I said as I took a bite from it.

Drew's eyes followed the motion hungrily.

Guilt settled in my stomach and so I broke it in half, giving him the bigger portion.

"It would be unfair," I said, pressing it into his hand.

"Yum!" Renae exclaimed, popping her head between us, "Good aren't they?"

"Amazing!" I responded.

"And you have to come to the library," Renae said, "they have so many books!"

* * *

Renae's POV

I dragged both May and Drew to the library.

She gasped and looked around.

"There are so many books!" she exclaimed, "What are they all about? I only have three!"

"Lucky," I said, "I don't have any."

May reached for the closest book and took it down.

It was full of maps. She sat down and I joined her. Drew sat behind us and I could feel his knee pressing into my back. I was sure May could feel the other one.

I smiled slightly as May traced the map with a finger.

There was something about her…

I could see that my brother was starting to open up towards her.

With any luck, he was falling for her.

I sure hope so. I liked her. She was nice. And a good match for Drew.

"Drew, you have to get her a new dress," I said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Please?" I asked, "She would look so pretty! She deserves a birthday present."

Drew eyed me suspiciously and I gave him my most innocent look.

He sighed and nodded slightly.

I grabbed their arms and pulled them along again.

"Look May, This one is pretty!" I exclaimed.

I picked up the sapphire blue one and held it against her.

"Oh, try it on," I said, directing her to the change rooms.

"Ok," May said.

She walked in and shut the door.

"What are you up to Renae?" Drew hissed.

"Nothing," I said, "I'm not doing anything at all."

"It won't work," Drew said.

I heard the door open.

"Does it look ok?" May asked.

I turned and gasped. It looked even better.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Drew's mouth open. He was speechless.

"Beautiful," I said, "Drew thinks so too."

* * *

May's POV

I changed and Drew paid and then Renae told me to change back into the blue dress. I didn't get what was so special about it, but Renae said I'd looked pretty.

"You have to get her a souvenir for today," Renae said.

"Haven't I already got her enough?" Drew asked.

"No!" Renae exclaimed, "You have to get her one of the flags!"

Next thing I know, a purple piece of material was being shoved into my fingers.

I held it out to look at it. It was the same purple flag that was hanging on the banners with a big sun in the middle.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, launching myself for a hug, "this has been the best birthday ever!"

I wrapped Drew and Renae into a group hug.

"Thank you so much," I whispered.

"No problem," Renae said.

The moment was ruined when Renae's stomach growled.

"Little hungry here," she said.

"I'll get some bread and cheese," Drew said, going over to the cart.

I walked over and waited behind him.

Renae tapped my shoulder and pointed.

"That's Princess May," she said.

I stared at the picture. May sure was a beautiful girl. She was chubby and blonde with lovely looking blue eyes.

Below the mural, there was a mother with her two young children. The older one held a single purple flower.

"It's in honour of the dead princess," she explained to the younger one.

"That's so sad," I said to Renae, "That she's dead."

Renae snorted.

"I refuse to believe she just died," Renae said, "It's too sad. I like to believe she was found and is getting taken care of by a nice lady who doesn't know she's the princess."

That was a nice thought. That Princess May was alive and in care of a nice lady. At least she wasn't dead.

Renae's optimism was so much nicer than Drew's blunt truth.

I stared at the baby in the mural again.

I tilted my head to the side as I heard some music playing.

Hmm. Everyone here seemed sad. Maybe they needed a little cheering up.

"Excuse me," I said to them, "Can you keep playing for me? I'd like to dance!"

I did a little skit, moving my feet as I spun.

I loved this new hairstyle! It made it so much easier for me to move around.

I grabbed onto a little boy's hands.

"Wanna dance with me?" I asked.

He looked at his parents who just pushed him ahead.

I twirled him around and continued dancing.

I spotted the hair plaiting girls and took the girls' hands, also joining in.

Pretty soon, other people started to join in, all dancing together and laughing. Now that was better. I'm sure the princess wouldn't want the people to be mourning over her. Who wanted anyone to be sad because of them?

I saw Drew standing, watching me with raised eyebrows.

"Come join!" I exclaimed, making motions for him to do so.

"Nah, I'm ok," he said.

I watched, giggling as Maximus bumped him into the mix and a lady grabbed his hand, leading him into the dance.

I continued to dance, getting passed to and fro between people until the music stopped and I found myself face to face with Drew, his hands clasping mine, our breaths mingling as we panted.

"To the boats!"

I jumped away from him as I realized, it was almost time. It was almost time for me to accomplish my dream!

* * *

**May: Oh no! The poor princess!**

**Drew: Really *raises eyebrows***

**Me: Shh guys. Do NOT give away ANY of my plot points. Even if the reader already know them! **

**Drew: What is the point of hiding them if the reader already knows?**

**Me: I dunno. I just like feeling like I have a secret.**


	11. We want her instead

**We want her instead**

May's POV

Drew led me out to the water, where there was a boat of some sort. Maximus and Renae followed up to the end of the pier.

"Hop in," Drew said.

I did so and looked back.

"Sorry buddy," Drew said, patting Maximus on the nose, "Looks like you're staying here."

Maximus snapped his teeth in annoyance.

"You coming Renae?" I asked.

Her eyes flicked from me to Drew.

"Nah," she said, "I'll keep Maximus company."

"Be safe," Drew said.

He pushed a piece of cheese and bread into her hand and dumped a bag of apples on the ground.

"Really, you worry too much Drew," Renae said, "I'll be fine."

Maximus sniffed the apples and gave Drew a suspicious look as he climbed into the boat.

"What?" Drew asked, grabbing the oar and pushing away from the peir, "I bought them."

Maximus neighed happily and started to eat them.

"Most of them," Drew added, starting to row back.

Maximus stopped and Renae giggled, patting his neck.

"Where are we going?" I asked eventually.

"The best day of your life," Drew said, taking Torchic and putting him on a little round metal seat that had been bolted to the front, "I figured, I'd get you a decent seat."

I waited patiently, shivering slightly. Part out of cold, but mostly anticipation and nervousness.

Drew continued to paddle out until I could see the whole castle from the water.

I sighed. It wouldn't be long now. It was dark after all.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm terrified," I admitted.

"Why? I'm not that scary," he said, "I don't bite. Mostly."

He snapped his teeth together and I giggled slightly.

"No," I said, "I've just been dreaming of this day for 18 years, of what it would be like to finally see the lights rise into the sky. What if it's not what I hoped it would be?"

"It will be," he assured, giving me a small smirk.

"And if it is? What do I do then?" I asked.

"Well, you get to go find a new dream," he said, smiling for real this time.

I found myself smiling back.

What I was most worried about, was what comes next? I couldn't exactly go back to my tower now.

"Hey, it'll be a while still," he said, "You won't get impatient and rock me out the boat will you?"

"No," I said, "I just need something to do."

I looked around.

"Like what?" he asked.

I spotted the castle reflection.

"I could decorate the castle," I said.

He chuckled.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked.

I pulled out a few flowers.

"Can you hold these?" I asked.

He held out his cupped hands and I put them in.

"Like this," I said, reaching out and gently placing the flower on the castle's reflection.

"You have an interesting imagination," he said softly.

I smiled again, continuing my decorating.

I placed a few more flowers down until something caught my eye. Something in the water was glowing!

I looked up to see the start of the lanterns.

I gasped and ran to best I could to the front pole.

"Whoa!" Drew exclaimed, "You are trying to tip me out."

I ignored him for the moment, watching the lanterns start to rise.

Wow. There were millions of them!

* * *

Drew's POV

I watched her. She was so fascinated and curious. She was adorable!

Ahem…I mean uh…

I think it was time for my little surprise.

I pulled off the cover and grabbed the two lanterns before I lit them.

She slowly turned around to face me, as if she'd sensed them.

She smiled and came to sit down in front of me.

"I have something for you too!" she exclaimed.

She reached down to the side and grabbed something. My satchel.

I blinked. Where'd she pull that from? Did she have it with her the whole time?

"I should've given it to you before," she said, "But I was scared. And I'm not scared anymore. Know what I mean?"

She looked at me with her innocent eyes. I gulped. The crown could wait. This moment with her, I'd never get back. Especially if she was leaving.

I moved both lanterns to one hand and used the other to lower the satchel.

"I'm starting to," I said.

She smiled and put it to the side. I handed her the other lantern.

"To the lost princess," I said.

"I thought you didn't believe she was still alive?" she asked.

"I can pretend for one night that she's still ok," I said.

I gently lifted the lantern up and she copied, gasping as it left her fingers.

I watched her as she looked in awe as the lanterns sound.

"Look Drew!" she exclaimed, "This one's falling!"

She pointed to one that had the royal crest on it. Must've been the king and Queen's one.

She leaned out as far as she could and gently pushed it back up into the sky.

On a spur of the moment, I grabbed her hand.

I flushed as she turned her questioning gaze to me.

I had no idea what possessed me to do that. She just…Was so innocent and beautiful and…

Stop! This was not good for me.

She smiled slightly.

"You ok?" she asked.

I reached up ad brushed away a tiny strand of hair away from her face.

"I guess I'll have to take you back soon huh?" I asked, feeling kinda empty at the thought.

"No," she said, "I'm not going back."

I rested my hand on the back of her neck.

"Not going back?" I asked, leaning slightly.

Oh no. I wasn't doing what I thought I was, was I?

"No," she said, "Mother already found out. She's banished me. I don't know what to do."

To my surprise, she responded to the pressing of my hand in her neck by leaning closer.

"Maybe we could find you a place to stay," I said.

I needed to stop this before I dug myself in too deep.

"I don't know anyone," she said.

This was a stupid idea. She didn't deserve the life I had.

"Maybe you could stay with Renae and I?" I asked.

Stupid! Stupid idea! What are you doing?!

"I'd like that," she said, smiling.

We were now very close and I could feel her soft breath again.

This was a stupid idea, but apparently I couldn't stop.

I drew her in more. She responded by leaned closer.

Was I really going through with this?

Well she agreed to stay.

But what about my life? I'd be putting her in danger.

But she agreed, knowing that.

Why?

Her eyes fluttered and closed.

Oh Mew.

A green light caught my attention and I stopped. I squinted to see what it was.

Shoot! It was the Stabbington brothers! I thought they'd been caught. And they'd seen me here with May. There was no way they'd let me off the hook unless I gave them the crown.

I leaned back.

They'd hurt Renae. She was still in town.

They'd hurt May. They'd seen me here with her. They wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if they had the chance. Anything to get back at me.

"Is everything ok?" May asked.

I looked to see her eyes were open and she was staring at me curiously.

I cleared my throat, my eyes darting to the satchel.

There was only one thing that would fix this.

But that would also mean I would be going around with nothing to provide for Renae, myself and now ay as well.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, weighing up the options.

I guess I could steal some more stuff.

After all, if I was really going through with May, she deserved more than a life running away from them.

"Everything's fine," I said after a while, "there's just something a need to deal with."

I took the paddle out.

"What?" she asked.

"I won't be long," I said, "I'm really sorry I had to ruin this night for you, but I gotta do this. It's best for everyone this way."

Something flickered in her eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was.

I pulled the boat on shore.

"It's fine," I said, "I'll be real quick."

I picked up the satchel and stared at her.

I didn't really feel like leaving her. I felt like something bad was waiting to happen to her, but I shrugged it off. The only thing bad, I was about to deal with.

"Ok," she said.

I walked off and to where I saw them walking.

* * *

I came to the clearing to see Brendan, carving a wooden stick to a point with a knife.

"There you are," I said, with a forced chuckle, "I've been looking everywhere for you guys since we split up."

Brendan continued what he was doing.

I gulped. This meant trouble. I had to get out of here. I didn't see Ruby either. What if he was back at May!

"Anyway, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours-" I threw the crown down to his feet, "-I'll miss you, but I think it's for the best."

I turned around, only to bump into Ruby.

"Holding out on us again? Eh Ryder?" Brendan said.

"What?" I asked.

"We heard you found something, much more valuable than a crown," he said.

He threw the knife into the ground and kicked the crown.

He started to walked up real close. This was bad! I was trapped between the two of them.

"We want her instead," They said.

My eyes widened. No! Not May.

"You can't have her," I said boldly, "She's mine! Back off."

Ruby let out a low growl behind me and Brendan scowled.

"We'll get her, whether you're willing to give her or not," he said.

* * *

**Me: Well! This got a whole lot more interesting.**

**May: What happened to Drew?!**

**Me: You even know that!**

**May: I'm adding to the suspense**

**Drew: You aren't really helping**

**May: More than you are**

**Drew and May: *arguing***

**Me: *facepalm* and they were getting along so well.**


	12. I am the lost princess

**I am the lost princess**

May's POV

I saw a silhouette in the mist and sighed in relief. By now I was out of the boat. He'd taken a long time and I'd hear some scuffling so I'd become worried.

But I could see him coming now. I knew he'd come back. He wouldn't just leave me.

"I was starting to thing you ran off with the crown and left me," I joked.

I guess mother was wrong about that too.

My eyes widened as I saw the silhouette split into two. They came closer and I realized it was not Drew. I clenched onto the boat pole tighter. They looked exactly the same, only one had an eye patch on.

"He did," one of them said.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "He wouldn't."

He said that I could stay with him. He wouldn't have just abandoned me.

"Oh he did babe," the one without the eye patch said.

"See for yourself," the one with the eye patch said.

He gestured out.

I eyed them suspiciously before turning to look at the water. There was a boat there and I could make out a figure sailing it.

"Drew?" I whispered.

I squinted to see better. That was unmistakeably Drew's silhouette.

"DREW!" I yelled.

I felt hurt, betrayed! How could he sail off and forget me!

"It was a fair trade. A crown for the girl with the magic hair."

I felt a hand run over my hair and it sent shivers down my back.

I didn't even have my frying pan to protect me!

I turned around, shaking my head.

How could he trade me? I wasn't a possession he could just trade away like that.

"How much do you recon someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" one of them asked.

"No," I begged, "Please no!"

He pulled out a large sack.

I didn't even wait. I bolted, looking behind to see them chasing me.

I turned back, sprinting. I jumped over a log and was wrenched back by my hair. I turned to see that it was caught.

I frantically pulled.

Until I heard the sounds of the men groaning and falling to the ground.

"Maybelle!"

"Mother?" I whispered.

I slowly stepped back over the log and took the time, with shaky fingers, to untangle my hair.

I turned back and saw her there, a large log in her hands, both men unconscious by her feet.

"Oh. My precious girl," she said, her voice shaky.

"Mother," I said, running back.

Her hair was very grey. That meant she was very tired.

I hugged her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked, looking over my face.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I was so worried, so I followed you and I saw them attack you and-" she pulled me into a quick hug "-Let's go, let's go before they come to," she said.

She darted out and ran to the forest.

I turned to the water, looking at Drew, tears starting to well up in my eyes. He'd said I could stay with him and Renae. I thought he'd cared about me. That's what it had looked like. I thought, back in the boat together, that he was going to…

He'd lied to me!

I turned to see mother put down her lantern and hold her arms out.

I ran straight to them, big salty tears flowing freely.

"You were right," I said, "You were right about everything."

Not everything I guess. But the bit about Drew she was right about.

He'd hurt me and the best day, was now the worse day.

"I know," she said, "come on."

She picked up the lantern and put her arm around me, leading me back to the tower.

I didn't even care. I wanted to go back. There was no way I was staying out here where people like Drew could hurt me.

* * *

Renae's POV

I gently petted Rapidash's neck as I sat on his back. All was right. May and Drew were out there in the magic of the lanterns and maybe now that there were alone, Drew could make some sort of move on her.

Well I doubted he'd make a move romantically, but maybe he could ask if she could stay with us. I'd like to have May around and then maybe Drew would fall in love with her.

I jumped as I heard a boat crash into the wall near me.

I turned to look and gasped in horror.

It was Drew! He was tired to the post with the crown tied to his hands.

"May!" he yelled, looking back to the water.

I heard the guards running down and jump into the boat.

"Wait guys! She's in trouble! MAY!" He yelled as they grabbed him.

I gasped in horror. May was in trouble. Drew was caught. There was no way they'd let him live. Not after they'd seen him with the crown.

"What do I do Maximus?" I asked.

He trotted back and forth and I grabbed onto his neck tightly.

He whinnied slightly and reached back to his saddle bag, nudging it.

There was something in here to help me?

I opened it.

There was a moldy sandwich. Yuck. I threw that out.

A piece of paper. That could help. Depending on what was on it. I took it out.

And a Pokéball. I smirked, picking it out.

"Looks like you've found a new owner," I said.

He whinnied in approval.

Funny that. I guess I was a thief now too. I'd just effortlessly stolen a palace horse.

Well not really. He kinda gave himself to me. But wouldn't Drew be proud of me!

I opened the piece of paper.

It was a map.

"Where to go?" I asked.

I held it in front of him.

He lifted a hoof and pointed.

"The Snuggly Psyduck?" I asked, "What can I do there?"

'The thugs like May, they'll help,' he said.

I almost fell off.

"I can understand you!" I exclaimed, "How?"

'You're my owner,' he said, 'so you can understand me. Let's go!'

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "this is awesome! Come on Max! Let's go!"

He started off galloping and I held on tight. I just had to help him.

* * *

Drew's POV

I paced around the room until morning.

What was happening to May? What did they do to her?

After they knocked me out last night, there wasn't much I could do to help.

And I still couldn't help! This cell wouldn't get me anywhere!

I grabbed onto the bars and shook them; hoping maybe there was a loose one.

And just like the other 50 times I tried, they didn't even rattle.

Ah! I couldn't tell Renae to run and get out of there. I couldn't even tell her that I wouldn't be around to provide for her anymore. I guess I had to hope someone else would find her and take pity on her.

I turned as the door opened. It was the guards.

"Let's get this over with Ryder," the captain said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He nodded his head up slightly.

Oh. I put a hand to my neck. He was going to hang me.

* * *

May's POV

I felt the last flower being plucked from my hair.

I'd sang, with a strained voice and teary eyes, for mother and now she looked much better.

So she'd gone ahead and undone my hair for me. It had taken a long time, so mother had undone half of it last night and then half this morning when we woke up.

"It never happened," she said, picking up the basket of flower.

But it did. No matter how much I tried to ignore it, I couldn't block out the pain of being traded away and left like that. Everything had happened.

"Wash up," she said, making her way out my bedroom, "I'm making ramen."

No, surprisingly I didn't even feel like ramen. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and be left alone to cry for a while.

She sighed.

"I tried," she said, "I really did warn you. The world is a dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunlight; it destroys it."

She pulled the curtains to my bedroom shut.

What did she have against the world? It wasn't all dark, selfish or cruel. Despite Drew, some of it had been lovely.

The little girl with the flowers for the dead princess. The lanterns. That was so nice.

I lay back and uncurled my hands. I still held the purple flag. Mother had gotten me to change back to my other dress instead of the blue one Drew bought me, but she hadn't taken my flag. The reminder of the day I'd had.

Why Drew? Why did you let me go? Did I mean nothing to you at all?

I closed my eyes.

'Maybelle?'

I saw Torchic to the side. He cuddled against me.

'Are you ok?'

Beautifly landed gently on my head, peering down at me.

I couldn't answer, feeling all the words choked up in my throat.

I felt like I'd been tossed away.

I stared at the roof.

Wait a minute.

I looked at the flag and then at the roof, my eyes widening as I switched between the two.

Right there, in that gap, I'd painted the sun logo that was on the flag.

And there! And there. And there, there, there, there, there! THERE!

Had I unconsciously done that? But how could I have seen that before?

Something was nagging me in the back of my head, telling me that I had indeed seen it before. But what!

And then I knew! I'd seen it as a baby! I could remember looking up at a mobile, in the sun shape. Two blurry faces looking down at me.

I remembered the mural. Princess May. I was Maybelle. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. So did I. Was it a coincidence? What if…What Renae said…I could be a May.

The blurry faces sort of matched up to the ones in the mural.

The memory from yesterday morning came back. Of putting the tiara on my head. Somehow, that feeling.

I gasped and fell back, into the dresser table as realization hit me hard.

I was the lost princess!

* * *

**Me: that betrayal bit always was so sad for me! The first time I was all like 'NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!' But! I finished off on a positive note. May is the lost princess! Surprise**

**Drew: I think everyone already knew that.**

**Me: yeah, they probably did. I made it pretty obvious. BUT! I still have more to go.**

**May: What happens to Drew when he-**

**Me: *clamps hand over May's mouth* SHHH! They don't know THAT bit yet! Stop giving away my plot!**

**Renae: WOO! I got Rapidash!**

**Drew: Have you been listening to any of this?**

**Renae: not really. I heard something about you loving May though?**

**Drew: *blushing*I didn't say that!**

**Renae: *shrugs* You don't need to. It's pretty obvious**

**Me: So true!**


	13. What did you do to him?

**What did you do to him?**

Drew's POV

Guards on either side of me, hands shackled behind my back; it was not looking good for me.

But all I could think of was May. And what had happened to her.

I looked to the side and scowled as I saw Brendan and Ruby. If they were here, maybe May was safe, but now I was really angry.

I elbowed one guard and head-butted the other, ignoring the slight pain I felt. I jumped up and swung my arms underneath me and out in front.

I grabbed Brendan's shirt and pulled him against the bars angrily.

"How did you know about her," I yelled, "Tell me. Now!"

"I-it wasn't us," he stuttered.

That's weird. I've never heard Brendan stutter before.

"It was the old lady," Ruby added.

"Old lady?"

Old lady? What old lady? The only one who knew about May was Renae, Me and…her mother!

My eyes widened.

That old lady wasn't actually her mother then! Which means that…

How could I have been so stupid before?! How could I not realize!

Hands grabbed me.

"No wait!" I exclaimed, struggling, "You don't understand. She's in trouble!"

* * *

May's POV

I breathed heavily. I was the lost princess. At least I thought I was. Ok. So if I was the lost princess. Then that meant mother Gothel wasn't actually my mother.

And that means she's been using me for my hair!

And if that was true. She'd have wanted me back, despite telling me not to come back.

Which meant that she'd have to do something to cause me to run to her.

Which means…DREW! She'd done something to Drew! Bribed, or threatened or something.

"Maybelle! What's going on up there?"

I could hear her coming up the stairs. It was now or never. I had to find out now if I was really Maybelle? Or if I was actually Princess May.

I got up steadily on shaky legs and went through the door.

"I'm the lost princess," I whispered.

"Oh please Maybelle, speak up. You know how I hate the mumbling," she said.

"I am the lost princess," I said louder, "Aren't I?"

The shock on her face was enough to confirm my suspicions.

It was downright pure fear at being caught. How I would imagine a Buneary would look if it stepped into a trap.

So it was true.

"Did I mumble mother? Or should I even call you that?" I spat.

In a snap she was back to being herself, waving her hands, walking up the rest of the stairs.

"Oh Maybelle, do you even hear yourself, why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" she asked, "How could you be the lost princess? She was taken away."

How would she have even known the princess was taken away? All everyone knew was that she had vanished and probably died.

The only reason was that she had been the one to take the princess. And I had been the princess.

Why would she have done that? To deceive me all those years.

She reached out to hug me.

I pushed her away, feeling hurt.

"It was you!" I exclaimed, "It was all you!"

She'd done so much to deceive me. She'd hurt me, she'd hurt Drew, she might've even hurt Renae! And it was all for one lie!

Her face hardened, her expression going cold.

"Everything I did was to protect you," she said.

I pushed past her, knocking her into the wall.

"I've spent my entire life," I said, going down the stair, "Hiding from people who would use me for my power. But I should've been hiding from you!"

I'd wasted 18 years!

"Where will you go?" she asked, "He won't be there for you!"

Talking about Drew?

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"That criminal is going to be hanged for his crimes," she said coldly.

I gasped.

"No," I said softly.

Drew was going to die? And it was all my fault! How could I have been so naïve to let Gothel trick me?

What would happen to Renae? She was just as innocent and naïve as I was.

"Now, now, it's alright," Gothel said, "Listen to me. All of this is how it should be."

I didn't want to listen. No more.

She reached to pet my head.

"No!" I shouted, anger surging within me as I grabbed her wrist, "You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my hair again!"

She wrenched her wrist away, falling back and knocking into the mirror as she regained her balance.

It wobbled slightly, but she caught it quickly, panting as if she'd run for ages.

I gave her my coldest glare before walking off towards the window. I was outta here. I didn't want to spend another minute here. I wanted to go rescue Drew.

* * *

Drew's POV

I still struggled as I was slowly led through the prison corridors. I couldn't let them hang me without a fight. I couldn't let May or Renae get hurt. I had to do something!

I looked to the side. That's a very nice decoration. Nice unicorn.

Wait a minute. Unicorn?

The door in front of us slammed shut, the other two following soon after.

Is this what I thought it could be?

"What's this? Open up," the captain commanded, banging on the doors.

"What's the password hon?" a cheery voice said on the other side of the door.

Was that really? Could it be?

"What?" he asked.

"Nope!" Harley called, "Try again hon."

"Open this door!" The captain yelled.

"Not even close hon," Harley said, "Are you even trying?"

"You have three seconds!" the captain yelled "One!-" I briefly saw the flash of Jessie's hook hand before the guard on my left was picked up and pulled through the roof, "-Two!-" Hands reached through the side door, grabbing the other guard, "-three?"

The captain turned at the sound of the helmet clattering to the ground. I smiled and waved to him the best I could with bound hands.

I resisted the urge to laugh as I saw Misty come in through the door behind the captain.

She conked him out cold with a frying pan.

"This might be even better than my mallet," she said.

"Yeah, who knew right?" I said.

Gary came from the side with a needle in hand.

"I knew this would come in handy," he said, jamming it into the lock.

I looked back at a loud thud as the door behind me was broken open.

"Hurry it up," I said.

"Got it!" he exclaimed.

The shackles fell away and I followed Gary and Misty as they ran down the side.

"Duck!" Gary yelled.

I ducked in time to see a slime ball go over my head and hear a guard fall behind me.

I ran past Leaf.

"There's more where that came from!" she yelled, "Who's next to be slimed! Hiya!"

We ran out into the open courtyard, the gallows just in front of us, guards pouring in from all direction.

"Hey puppet stage!" Ash yelled, running to the gallows.

Misty pulled out a mallet, hitting him over the head.

"Gotta fight, not entertain," she said.

"Maybe later then," Ash said dejectedly.

I was picked up and put down again to the side.

"Head down," Jessie said sternly.

"Head down." I repeated, down it.

"Arms in."

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart. Knees apart?" I asked, "Why do I need my knees-"

I cut myself off with a manly scream as I was suddenly flung into the air. I looked down as I was flipping around to see Jessie look at me triumphantly, giving me a kick hook-handed salute before head-butting the closest guard.

I closed my eyes and-

Landed.

I opened my eyes slowly to see myself sitting in Max's back.

"Yippee brother! Hold on for the ride!"

I felt someone jump on the back in time to see Renae.

"You guys brought them?" I asked.

"Yup!" Renae said, "Someone's gotta rescue you."

She winked.

"How on earth did you get Max to-"

She cut me off with a smirk as she spun a Pokéball on her finger.

"Let's say he not only had a change of heart, but he had a change of owner," she said.

My jaw dropped.

"You stole a palace horse!" I exclaimed.

She grinned and nodded.

"Aren't you proud of me?" she asked cheekily.

Before I could say anything, I was once again screaming for my life as Max took off.

Wait. Where were we going now? We were cornered from both ways.

"Renae?" I asked uncertainly.

"Just hold on tight," she said as Max picked up speed.

"Max?" I asked, "MAX!"

He jumped over the side of the wall and onto a roof, sliding down before jumping off and onto the pavement.

"Ok Max," I said, "Show me how fast you can run!"

* * *

May's POV

I was suddenly jerked back by my hair. I twisted and gasped to see Gothel holding me back by my hair.

"You aren't going anywhere," she said, "You're staying with me!"

She brought a dagger out and I gasped as she held it to my neck.

I felt cold metal clamp my hands behind my back.

"We can do this the easy way," she said, "or the hard way."

She held the chains tightly.

"I'll scream," I threatened, "Loud enough for everyone to hear. There's the Suggly Psyduck near here. They'll hear me."

She tied a strip of white cloth over my mouth tightly.

"Anything else you've thought of?" she asked.

"May!?"

My eyes widened. That was Drew.

He was ok!

"Seems you've got visitors," she said.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pulled back and chained to the stairs.

I struggled. Surely I could bust them or something.

"May let down your hair!" Drew yelled.

"Well I can deal with that pest," she said.

I watched in horror as she threw my hair out the window and waited in the shadow behind the window. She was going to hurt him.

I felt heavy weight on my hair, telling me that he was climbing up.

"May, I thought I'd never see you again," he said, clambering up.

He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Drew! Behind you!" I tried to say, but the gag over my mouth made it impossible.

"May!"

My eyes widened as Renae jumped in the window, just as Gothel snuck up on Drew.

My scream was muffled. I could only watch.

Her scream was loud enough to shatter glass as Gothel reached around, plunging the dagger into his stomach.

* * *

**May: *screams***

**Me and Renae: *covers ears***

**Me: you know you don't actually have a gag on?**

**May: WHAT HAPPENS TO DREW?!**

**Drew: Good to know you care so much *smirks***

**May: *Blushing***

**Renae: Aw come on Drew, you were the one desperate to see May again.**

**Me: Again, Renae is very much right. And I'm so sorry to leave you guys on such a suspenseful note, I was hoping to get further than this, but I ran out of room. It was either cut it off here, or go well over my word limit. So. yeah...**

**And another thing to note, my holidays have officially ended now. That means that updates will be once again slow. Not that they aren't already slow, but they will be slower. I'm sorry :S I'll still try to finish this chappie story off ASAP.**


	14. MayWaitNO!

**May...Wait...NO!**

May's POV

Drew fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in agony.

"Now look what you've done May," she said.

I guess she'd given up calling me Maybelle now that I knew.

Renae knelt down by Drew.

"Oh my gosh Drew!" she exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry dear," Gothel said to me, coming close, "Our secret will die with them."

She wasn't going to help him.

She undid the chains and I ran over to Drew, ripping the gag away from my mouth.

"Stop right there!"

I turned at a squeal to see Gothel was holding Renae in a headlock, dagger at her neck.

"Take one more step May and the girl dies," she said.

"Renae!" Drew exclaimed weakly.

"Drew," she whispered.

She looked so scared.

"Leave her alone," I said, "she hasn't done anything."

"We are going somewhere so no-one will ever find you again," Gothel said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I snapped.

The dagger pricked the skin under Renae's neck and a small stream of blood dribbled down her white skin.

"Drew, I'm scared," Renae said.

"Either that, or this girl won't live to see him die," Gothel said harshly.

I couldn't let Renae die. She meant so much to Drew. I could see.

What could I do? Drew needed me to help him. But if I did…Gothel would kill Renae. I didn't know the extent of my healing powers. I didn't know if I could bring someone back to life.

I was stuck in a rut. Gothel had Renae.

Gothel wanted me. And Drew needed me.

But Drew also needed Renae…

"Ok," I said quietly, "I'll go with you, but I have one condition."

She gave me a look.

"What is that?" she asked.

"You let me heal him," I said, pointing to Drew.

"I can't let you do that," she said.

"If you take me and let him die, I'll never stop trying to run away from you," I said, "I will always fight, for the rest of my life. But if you let me heal him, I'll go with you. And I'll never run and I'll never try to escape and I'll be with you forever."

Her look was skeptical still, but I think I was getting there.

"I promise," I added.

"Fine," she said, "but make it quick."

* * *

Drew's POV

Gothel let Renae go and grabbed my wrists, handcuffing them to the post.

"In case you're thinking about following us," she said bitterly.

She dropped my hand onto my wound and I winced.

Both Renae and May rushed to me. Renae brushed the hair from my face, worry etched into every feature of face.

I felt May gently grab my hand, pulling it away and I winced again.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "That's all my fault. Don't worry, everything will be ok."

"No," I said.

"Just breathe," she said , "It'll be ok."

"I can't let you do this," I said.

She'd get hurt. Gothel didn't look patient enough and there was no doubt, May would get hurt.

"And I can't let you die," she whispered.

"But if you do this," I said, "You'll get hurt."

"Hey," she said, "It's gonna be ok. Healing hair remember."

She pressed her hair against my wound and I winced as it stung.

What could I do to stop her? Surely there was something. If I could stop her then May and Renae could escape.

Surely there was something I could do to stop her. Cut her hair or something.

Or maybe if I kissed her for long enough, I'd die and then she couldn't. It was tough. I wouldn't be around to protect them any longer, but what other choice did I have? One life lost instead of two.

"Wait May," I said, brushing her hair out the way like I had in the boat.

She smiled slightly.

"No," she said.

Wait! I wasn't ready.

She took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine."

Her hair started to glow.

"Make the clock reverse, bring back what one was mine."

I didn't have time! I couldn't pull myself up.

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design."

I felt a familiar tingling and warmth across my abdomen.

"Save what has been lost, bring back what one was mine. What once was mine."

She stopped singing and pulled her hair back. It was over now. She's healed me and now she would forever be in possession of Gothel.

She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

I had to look away. I'd grown too attached to her.

She grabbed my head and turned my face back towards her.

Her lips were really close now and my eyes widened.

"Uh…I dunno how to do this properly," she whispered, "but here goes."

Her lips pushed against mine.

I reached to pull her closer, only to find my hands still bound.

I didn't want to let her go. Not yet.

But she'd already pulled away, face flushed, eyes darting nervously around.

"I think that's what you were trying to do," she whispered, "Bye Drew."

No…NO! Wait! There was more I needed to say! She couldn't go!

I strained against the chains that bound me.

"May!" I yelled.

She tossed me a saddened look before she got up and went over to Renae.

I couldn't say anything, just watch as she hugged Renae and then followed Gothel down a passage in the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She looked back one more time and then she was gone.

* * *

Everything was quiet.

"She left," Renae said.

"I know," I said.

"She healed you in exchange."

"I know."

"She did it all for your benefit."

"I know."

"And she kissed you."

"I know!" I exclaimed.

I bit my lip.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked.

I held up my hands.

"Well not much like this," I said.

She giggled.

"Oh yeah, that's right," she said, "That's what May meant by free him."

"Huh?"

She held up a key.

"May gave me the key to your cuffs," she said.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked, "Unlock them."

"I'm coming," she muttered.

She twisted it in the lock and I was free.

I quickly raced up and down the passage, looking for any sign of her. Surely I'd see her bundle of long hair of something.

I ran out as fast as I could.

Surely they couldn't move that fast. Gothel was supposedly an old lady after all.

I looked around, my heart sinking. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Renae came next to me, mounted on Max.

"She's really gone?" she asked.

I ran my hands through my hair.

How'd she do this to me? I'd gone from tagging along with her just to get my satchel back; to distraught to have lost her.

"You're not just going to give up, are you Drew?" Renae asked.

I turned to look at her. She stared back with hopeful green eyes.

May had grown on Renae just as much as she'd grown on me.

I twitched slightly.

"Drew?" Renae asked.

Gothel had taken May away from me.

I clenched my fists.

"Drew?" Renae said again, "Are you ok?"

I was the thief here. I did not get things stole from me.

I gritted my teeth.

"Drew?" she squeaked.

Especially not someone like May, who's managed to steal something from me.

I let out a low growl.

"Ok Drew, you're starting to scare me," Renae said.

I whipped around, looking at Max.

His eyes when wide.

"Max says you're scaring him too," Renae said.

I smirked, something forming in my head.

"Say Max," I said, "How's your hunting skills?"

Max looked confused and whinnied something in his own language.

"He says they're top shape, why?" Renae translated.

"Where are the thugs?" I asked.

"Probably still at the castle or on their way back to the Snuggly Psyduck," she said, "Why?"

"I'm going to need back up," I said.

I started to walk in the direction I knew was the way to the thugs' special gathering place.

Renae rode up next to me, still on Max.

"You're really confusing me," she said, "Whatever for?"

"Because I'm going to track her down and bust her out," I said.

* * *

**Me: Whew. There we go. That turned out a whole lot less cool than I thought. Sorry for the short chapter as well, but I really couldn't put much more in without ruining the mood I left it on.**

**Drew: So it's short and late? Is that any way to treat your readers?**

**Me: Give me a break, I have been sick**

**May: So Drew's ok? I thought he was meant to die after cutting my hair.**

**Me: AHA! That's my twist. If you notice last chapter, I didn't actually let the mirror break in the first place. I was wondering if any of you readers were going to pick up on that.**

**So yeah, I know this chapter kinda ruins the movie. Flynn sacrificing himself is cute and I love that in the movie, but I couldn't write it here for two reasons. One, I had planned from the beginning not to let Drew cut May's hair. two, If I had done that, it would've felt like a HUGE rip-off of the movie when I did say I was twisting it. Basically the rest of this is completely de-railing from the movie. So enjoy and stick around because from now on, I have no idea where this is headed.**


	15. What have you done!

**What have you done?!**

Drew's POV

It took a while, but we eventually found the thugs; Ash, Misty, Gary, Leaf, Jessie, James, Harley, Solidad, Dawn and Paul.

When the spotted me, they came over, each looking at me with their own suspicious look.

"Where's Maybelle?" Ash asked eventually.

"It's May actually," I said, "She's the lost princess."

There was much commotion after I said that. Each person had different reactions. Some were 'I knew the princess wasn't dead' and 'I told you so' and 'No way, impossible!'

"What now?" Dawn asked, "Where is she?"

"She's in danger," I said, "Gothel has taken her away again."

"What about you saving her?" Jessie said, "We didn't bust you out for nothing."

"Unfortunately May saved me, not me saving her," I said, "But that's a long story I don't have time for. We gotta rescue her."

"How?" Gary asked.

"What are you gonna do?" Solidad asked.

"So I heard you guys like busting people out. I think I could use those skills," I said, "Care to join me?"

"Yeah, I just wanna hit someone with my mallet," Misty said.

Ash backed away a few steps.

"Do you know where she is?" Leaf asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Then how on earth are we supposed to find her," James said, "She could be anywhere by now."

"That's what we have Max for," I said, patting his back.

Max looked at me in confusion.

"You're tracking her down," I said to Max, "You're the only one who can possibly find her."

"Why would a palace horse help us?" Harley asked, "He'll just lead us to the castle. We're all criminals after all."

"Uh-uh," Renae said smirking, once again twirling the Pokéball on her finger, "Max's got a new owner, who's a criminal herself now."

A few people's jaws dropped.

I looked at Renae's face.

"Will you stop showing off," I said.

"Why Drew?" she asked, "Are you scared that I'm showing you up?"

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"You're jealous," Renae said, "Because May likes me better than she likes you."

I felt my checks heating up slightly.

"I am not," I muttered, "And what's that got to do with anything?"

"Are we rescuing May?" Ash asked.

"Or are we going to keep arguing about Drew's pathetic love life," Paul muttered, "I thought you said this was urgent."

"It is!" I insisted, "Let's go. Max, it's all up to you."

Max neighed, nodded and put his nose to the ground, jerking Renae in the saddle.

She slipped slightly and I snickered at her as she regained her balance. That would teach her for being so arrogant.

* * *

May's POV

The room was dark. I couldn't see and I was chained. Despite making that promise, Gothel didn't trust me enough to let me roam around this place. She really was going all out. I didn't even know where I was. Gothel had knocked me unconscious as soon as we got out of the tower and when I'd woken up, I was already here, chained up.

Already, I'd had a taste of what the rest of my miserable life would be like. I'd be locked up. I hadn't been fed yet and I'd only been given water that I had to drink from a bowl like some kinda of Pokémon. I'd have to pull against my chains as much as I could and bend all the way down to drink. So I couldn't use my hands to scoop then water, or even pick up the bowl.

Gothel had already said that she wouldn't be wasting food on me. I'd only be getting bread and butter as three meal times a day.

Basically I was a prisoner. I had no freedom, no comfort and no privileges.

But Drew and Renae would be safe. Which is what I was giving this all up for. After everything those two had taught me, I think this was worth it. They'd become the most important people in my life. And I couldn't let them down. I couldn't let them suffer any more than they already had.

Maybe someday I could find a way out of here and back to them.

* * *

Drew's POV

I anxiously followed Max as he tracked May down. It was kind of unsettling that Max's sense of smell was all I could rely on to find May. If Max couldn't find May, it would be virtually impossible to find May. I doubt Gothel would've made it easy anyway.

This was a princess with magical healing powers after all. Gothel would want to hide her pretty well, seeing as both Renae and I knew. She'd have guessed that one of us would've told someone, even the King himself, and no doubt, she'd be expecting hordes of men to be searching for her.

She wouldn't make it easy. Especially under the circumstances. It wouldn't be as easy as finding a hidden cave leading to an isolated tower. I doubt she would've done that again. It was too obvious. But what else she would do puzzled me.

Only I didn't have hordes of men ready to search for her. I didn't have that much time, and I most certainly didn't have the guts to tell anyone important that. Given my reputation in the kingdom, I'd most likely be caught and killed before I could tell anyone. Or they wouldn't believe me. Because I was a thief so they'd be expecting me to lie to them after all.

All I had to rely on was an ex-palace horse and a bunch of other criminals.

Very unsettling.

"What are you thinking Drew?" Renae asked.

I looked up. She was sitting backwards, facing me. The look on her face told me that she'd been watching me for a while without me knowing.

"What?" I asked, mentally hitting myself for sounding so stupid.

Renae rolled her eyes.

"What are you thinking about? You've been spacing and out and frowning for a while now," she said.

"I was thinking about May," I said.

She opened her mouth, a cheeky look on her face.

"About how all we have to reply on to find her is Max," I added quickly, "Nothing against him, but if Max can't find her, she's gone forever."

Renae's expression changed to a more thoughtful one.

"I can see what you mean," she said.

It was silent again.

"Hey Drew, what happens when we find her?" Renae asked.

I bowed my head slightly for a moment.

"She goes back to the palace," I said, "The king and queen will want their lost daughter back after all."

Renae's face brightened.

"And then you and I-"

"Will walk out of her life," I said, cutting her off.

Renae's face looked shocked and disappointed. I know what she was going to say, but it wasn't going to happen.

"What?" she asked, "But why?"

"Renae, that's not our life," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Renae asked, snorting, "You always think you're a prince, you'd fit in well!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "I wouldn't be a prince."

"You would if you married May," Renae quipped.

I blushed slightly.

"Not gonna happen," I said, "Besides. I doubt that the king and queen will be exactly open about welcoming a thief into the kingdom, much less their family."

"But Drew! You're not a thief, you're a hero if you rescue May," Renae protested.

"Ahem, I'm not sure where you get your facts from," I said, "But I'm definitely a thief last time I checked. Unless you have a different name for someone who steals things. And I might rescue May, but that doesn't make me a hero."

Renae grumbled something about 'stubborn' and turned back around.

I rolled my eyes.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long now.

* * *

May's POV

"Eat up, May."

The harsh words were spat at me as Gothel put a plate with a piece of bread in front of me and a little pack of butter that was only about a quarter size of my palm.

At least this time, unlike for the water, it was put close enough so I could reach the plate with my hands. And there was a knife with it so I could spread the butter.

Somewhat miserably I picked up the plate, the butter and the knife. I then spread the butter on as much of the bread as I could and then ate the rather tasteless and dry meal, stretching to drink some water to help it down after.

I looked at my empty plate for a moment and then the knife that I still had in my hands.

I guess there was one way to end this.

I tried to see out into the dark, trying to see any sign that Gothel could see me or what I was about to.

My hand shook as I clenched the knife tightly.

I was scared. That was for sure. But I'd made up my mind. I did only promise I'd never try to escape or run. I never said anything about doing this.

With shaky breaths and ever shakier hands, I placed the knife against my skin, flinching slightly at the cool metal.

I had to get this right the first time. And once I'd done it, there was no going back.

But it had to be done because I couldn't live like this.

I mentally prepared myself, giving myself a count down.

3…

2…

1…

In a quickly motion I grabbed all of my hair in one bundle and drove the knife upwards.

It wasn't the sharpest knife and I was met with some resistance, but eventually after some cutting and tugging, I managed to completely cut off my hair.

I shivered slightly at the uninviting cold that suddenly blew at the back of my neck.

I could almost feel the power draining as my hair turned brown in the dim lighting.

It was over. I actually did it. I'd cut my hair.

I'd cut my hair.

After everything I'd done to protect it…

But then, if my powers were only going to be used for some greedy lady, I didn't want them anymore. I'd rather have no powers, than let her abuse them like that.

There was a sharp gasp and then I felt pain on my cheek from a slap.

"You wicked child! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

* * *

**Me: I'm SO sorry guys for not uploading for ages. I was struggling with writer's block. Really bad for this one. I couldn't even come up with the idea for what I was doing next for AGES. And then once I had the idea, I couldn't seem to write it down.**

**Drew: About time.**

**Me: Don't be so grumpy, you're just worried about May.**

**May: I'm worried about May-I mean me too!**

**Me: *facepalm* Of course you are May.**

**Sorry guys, left it on a bit of a cliffy. And I don't know when my next upload will be. I'd like to say I'm over writer's block, but I think it's too early to say it's completely gone because even though I have been able to write bits and pieces, it's still just bits and pieces and I haven't been able to fully get out of it. I'll keep trying though because I think I only have one more chapter left of this to go. If I'm really lucky, I might be able to get another one, but I highly doubt it.**


	16. This is the end

**This is the end**

Drew's POV

Max stopped, his nose raising in the air and he whinnied.

"Ah…Drew…Don't panic ok, but something's come up," Renae said.

"What?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Max's lost May's scent," Renae said.

I twitched and clenched my fists. Just the thing I feared.

"Ah Drew?" Ash said, "You're shaking."

"It's kinda scary," Dawn said, "you ok?"

Just what I'd feared. If the scent was lost, I'd never be able to find May.

"Why? Does Arceus hate me or something? I gotta find May! She didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed.

And then, I heard it. A muffled scream.

"Drew I think you're overreacting a little," Renae said.

"Be quiet," I said.

"That's not very-"

"No I mean it," I insisted, "Listen."

Everyone was quiet.

I could hear it.

"That's May," Misty said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

Max turned around in circles.

"Where is it coming from?" Gary muttered.

We all quietly walked around, trying to pick where it was coming from. Where could it be? Everyone ended up in the same spot.

"It sounds like it's coming from here," Leaf said.

"But that doesn't make sense," Dawn said. "There's nothing here."

"Oh no! Don't tell me she's invisible!" Ash exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid," Misty said, smacking Ash with her mallet. "There's some sort of explanation."

I felt a shaking.

"Hang on, what's that?" I asked.

"Earthquake?" Harley suggested.

And then everything was crumbling beneath me.

Girls screamed, Boys yelped, Max whinnied.

It all collapsed. The ground. We must've been on some sort of sink hole or something. Unstable ground.

Dust cleared.

"Is everyone ok?" Renae asked. "Max, where are you?"

A whinny followed that and Renae ran over to Max, calming the panicked Rapidash.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed. "Where are you? Are you ok? Say something!"

He searched through the rubble, only to have Misty hit him over the back of the head.

"I've been behind you the whole time idiot," Misty said, looking slightly angry.

Ash ignored it, hugging Misty tightly.

"I could've lost you!" he exclaimed.

Misty blushed, trying to peel the boy away from her.

"Ok, that's enough Ash," she said. "I get the point."

"Oh Leafy, where are you? Are you alright? Gary's here to comfort you," Gary called in a rather sing-song voice.

Leaf crept up to Gary, a creepy smile on her face.

"Oh Gare-bear, here I am. Leafy's right here to slime your face in," she sang in a similar tone to his.

When Gary turned around, Leaf smashed a slime covered hand into his face.

"Don't call me Leafy," she said.

"Aw, no fair," Gary complained. "I was worried."

"Ow!" Harley wailed.

Solidad sighed and walked over to Harley.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Harley pointed to his knee, which had a fresh scrap.

"Aw," Solidad cooed. "It's ok Harley."

"Kiss it better?" Harley asked.

Solidad kissed her fingers and then placed them on his knee.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better," Harley said, grinning again.

That Harley sure was one weird guy.

"Ah, Jessie! We destroyed the ground!" James yelled.

"Shut up you idiot!" Jessie exclaimed. "Are you saying I'm fat?!"

James backed away.

"No!" he exclaimed, "It was all of us!"

Jessie huffed and turned away, sparing James from her hook hand. Well…For now at least. Jessie sure got worked up.

"Ugh, ow," Dawn moaned. She gasped and reached down to her ankles, which were trapped underneath a large clump of dirt, trying to push it away.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered. He pulled the dirt away and picked Dawn up, quickly climbing up and out of the hole. He placed her gently on the grass.

"Stay out of trouble," he muttered.

There was a sharp gasp.

"Drew…Look!"

Out of the rubble, there was a pale, small, white hand.

I blinked. Who was that? Everyone was accounted for…That I could see…

I slowly walked over; being very careful on the ground I was walking on to make sure I wasn't stepping on the person underneath.

I pulled away a few rocks, thinking over who it could be before-

My eyes widened in sudden realization.

"May!" I exclaimed, digging frantically.

She'd been underneath us the whole time. No wonder we couldn't find where the screaming was coming from.

Before I could go too much further, Jessie had lifted me up by her hook.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the thugs started to crowd around the spot. "Put me down! I have to get to May!"

"Cool it lover boy," Renae said. "They're getting her. They'll be faster than you anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "I gotta help her!"

"You're just going to slow them down while you're panicking," Jessie said, "Just let them do it."

Everyone backed off, all talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, that can't be May."

"Wasn't May's hair long?"

"And blonde?"

"Maybe that's Gothel instead."

"Get her!"

"Wait!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Let me see," I said, "Jessie, put me down."

Jessie slowly lowered me back to the ground.

I carefully made me way between the thugs and to May's side.

She looked more than just a little battered and bruised, but the thing that shocked me the most; was that the thugs were right.

May's hair was brown and short. It was uneven, but short. The sides were cut around shoulder length. The back on the other hand, was much shorter, not even reaching ear length. She now had a chopped chunk of hair at the front, that fell down in a sort of side fringe.

What happened to her hair?

She eyes slowly fluttered open and she gasped, shielding the light from her eyes with her hands.

"Light?" she asked, "I've got to be dreaming."

"May? Are you alright?" I asked.

I watched her hands pull away and she rapidly blinked, trying to focus.

"Drew?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! I'm here too!" Renae yelled, "Don't forget me!"

"Renae?"

"Hey! May's awake!"

"Ash? Misty! Gary, Leaf, Solidad, Harley? James? Jessie, Dawn? PAUL?!" she exclaimed. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to find you," Ash put in, "Are you ok May?"

"I feel sore," May complained, "and my head really hurts."

"Well the roof did kinda cave in on you," Gary said.

May's eyes widened. She struggled to sit up, but fell back down, her hands behind her back.

"Where's Gothel?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"I'd say somewhere buried under that," Misty said, pointing to the piles of dirt.

May's eyes widened and she started shaking.

"Hey, it's ok," Dawn said, "there probably wasn't anything to have been done. The ground just collapsed. It wasn't your fault."

"Come on May," I said, "We gotta get you home. There are some very important people who will want to see you."

She looked at me.

"Drew! I'm the-"

"Lost princess," I said, cutting her off. "I know. Let's go."

"I'd love to, but I'm a little stuck," May said.

She tugged against something and I saw her hands were chained.

"Let me help," Jessie said.

She lifted the axe from her back and brought it down on the chains, effectively cutting them off. May smiled and tried to get up, before falling over again.

I put one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. I lifted her from the ground.

Renae jumped off Max and I gently lifted May onto Max's back instead, climbing up behind her to hold her steady.

"Thanks for coming for me guys," May said.

"That's ok," Renae said, "I think Drew would've gone crazy if we didn't come anyway."

"I would not have," I said.

May giggled and smiled. I closed my eyes for a moment before smiling back.

She'd be home soon. Home and safe. No need for anyone to help her anymore.

* * *

When I first rode in, with May in my lap, I had expected to be mobbed for what I'd done. Just about everyone knew about Flynn Ryder and mostly everyone knew that he was a criminal. Only I wasn't Flynn anymore.

But surprisingly, no-one paid any attention to the strange group that had come in.

"What's going on?" I asked, "Why's no-one coming for us?"

"Oh, we took care of that," Leaf said.

"Someone got a little over the top and knocked everyone out," Ash said, looking accusingly as Misty.

Misty sheepishly hid her mallet.

"And someone else went a little over the top and slimed every single wanted poster in the town," Gary added, looking at Leaf.

She snorted in return.

"Can't have anyone recognising us can we?" Leaf said.

"Now, I gotta get into the castle and to the King and Queen," I said, "Max, can you handle that?"

Max whinnied in response, nodding his head.

"Renae, I'm going to need you to go ahead and find the King and Queen and warn them that we're coming," I said, "You're the least guilty of all of us."

"Got it," Renae said.

"And he rest of you…Clear a path for us will you?" I asked.

Paul cracked his knuckles. Harley smirked. Jessie ran a finger over her hook. Misty grabbed out her mallet. The rest cheered.

"Never thought I'd say this, but let's storm the castle!" I said.

May giggled, looking at me.

"If I didn't know you any better Drew, I'd say you were trying to be a hero," she said.

"Not a hero," I said, winking, "Just you're average, handsome cunning thief."

"You forgot to mention arrogant grasshead," she muttered.

* * *

When I burst into the royal throne room, May in my arms bridal style, I had no idea what to expect. Was I going to get ambushed? Had Renae been taken hostage? Was I going to be killed right after leaving them?

What I got instead, was a teary-eyed set of parents. They both stared at us and Renae smirked at me.

It was then I realized how it must've looked.

"Uh…Um…The princess?" I stuttered, lifting her higher.

Queen Caroline slowly walked down the stairs. Both May and Caroline were staring at each other in curiosity. King Norman was watching the whole thing, not saying a word. I honestly felt a little awkward to be caught in such a moment, but I couldn't exactly drop May. She'd injured her ankle in some way or another.

"Could it be?" Caroline whispered.

"Mum?" May asked, insecurity showing in her eyes.

Caroline placed a hand on her cheek and they both smiled.

"It is you," Caroline said, "My baby. I've missed you."

"Mum," May said, "I finally met you."

"I knew you weren't gone forever," Norman said, coming down.

May reached out her arms and hugged her mum.

Ok, this was getting more awkward as this progressed. I felt like I shouldn't be intruding on something like this.

"Dad?" May said, looking over Caroline's shoulder.

Norman chuckled and before I knew it, I was pulled into a group hug with the royal family.

"Young man, we have to thank you for finding and bringing our daughter back," Caroline said, "What's your name?"

Renae and May both looked at me. I could see that Renae was curious to what I was going to say, while May's expression was unreadable.

"Drew," I said hesitantly, "Drew Hayden."

"What do you want?" Norman asked, "Name a reward and I'll give it to you."

I thought of all the things I could wish for. I could ask for a pardon for my name. But then I'd be back to square one, unable to do anything. I'd fall into a relapse. I could ask for money so I could look after Renae and myself, but then I'd still have a death penalty hanging above my head. And somehow it would feel empty.

I pulled myself away from the royals and handed May over to her father.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing you can give me," I said.

"What do you mean?" Norman asked.

Caroline's eyes flashed and I don't think I liked the look in her eyes. It looked the same way Renae did the first time I brought May back. Like she knew something I didn't.

"How about a pardon to your name? And a sum of money large enough to set yourself a decent life," Caroline said, "How would that sound, Flynn? Or is it true that you prefer to go by Drew now?"

My eyes widened.

"How did you know?" I asked, internally panicking.

I had no idea how Norman would react and I couldn't see what he was thinking through just his expression.

Caroline laughed.

"I could recognise your face," Caroline said, "it's on enough posters. The only thing they haven't seemed to get right is your nose."

I unconsciously raised my hand to my nose.

"Why didn't you say so?" Norman asked, "You can have both if you say the word."

I froze. I…could?

"You look surprised Drew," Caroline said.

"I just…I'm…" I stuttered.

Where was my confidence when I needed it?

May giggled and I could see Renae snorting in the corner of the room herself.

"Just take an act of generosity Drew," Norman said, "Don't let your pride get in the way."

"I just don't understand," I said.

I was the guy they'd wanted dead just this morning.

Caroline laughed and placed her hands on my shoulder.

"You brought her back," she said, "You don't know how happy we are. It's the least we can do to clear your name and let you start over. After all, you could've kept her captive and asked for ransom."

I looked at May and then smiled.

"With May? You can't handle that girl. Especially if she's got a frying pan."

* * *

So what happened next? Well over the next few months a lot of stuff happened. I was pardoned. As embarrassing as it was, Caroline and Norman lead me onto the balcony and announced it to the whole kingdom that I was a free man.

They gave me a rather heavy sack of money and then pushed me into one of the rooms in the palace. The palace. I lived in the palace now. So did Renae and she was so happy about that. Of course I still had to work, but they'd offered me a job on the kingdom's board. Apparently they'd wanted someone with the experience of someone who had seen what was really going on to help make decisions. And well…I'd accepted. May might have talked me into that one when she told me that we could still talk to each other then.

And obviously, I'd had to learn some castle manners as well. Renae and I dined with the royal family each night and honestly, I thought they were going a little overboard with their hospitality and gratitude towards me.

Renae and Max joined the guard's service after persuading me to let her work for them…Ok, she may have bribed me with strawberries until I said yes. It's not exactly fair of her to use my greatest weakness against me. But I guess as long as she had Max with her, it was fine.

Speaking of Max. Turns out the May had a younger brother named Max. Apparently the Rapidash my sister had taken ownership of was named after May's brother. But gosh he was annoying. He was 15 and I had the feeling he hated me or something. He was always glaring at me. You know, it was more of the protective older brother glance I'd had to use for Renae since she'd come to the castle, but more annoying because he was younger.

And the thugs? Well, turns out they got a pardon for their contributions as well. Jessie become a model after she'd been given the money for a fake hand. And by fake I didn't mean another hook. She'd gotten a prosthetic mechanical limb that acted as a normal hand would, only it was a mix of metals, plastics and whatever else they used to make it. It was digital and when she'd gotten it, they'd operated and put something in her brain so she could control it. Honestly, it was a little freaky. Even more so than her hook hand.

James…Well, he clung by Jessie. Apparently he was still scared of her. Though he now worked in a florist shop. What a surprise.

Solidad opened a bakery. It was already known to be the top in all the kingdom. Not that May's regular visits had anything to do with that…But I think Solidad seemed more than happy to have May around. She even liked me to come over too. She was becoming much like an older sister to me. Which is why I found it partly disgusting when I'd found out that she'd started dating Harley. It was accident really. I was come to visit and I'd found them kissing. Not something I want to see again. I think I'm going to vomit just thinking about it again.

Ash, Misty and Gary all formed an entertainment group. Ash put on the shows with his Pokémon while Gary and Misty did backstage stuff like props, costumes…Blah, blah whatever else he needed to run them. Surprisingly, Ash and gang were quite popular. Though Misty and Ash were apparently still too dense to see they liked each other, Gary and Leaf worked on setting them up. Oh, and did I mention that Gary was still trying to woo Leaf over?

But Leaf, being Leaf, had rejected him multiple times. She'd opened a hobbies shop, with all sorts of knickknacks. And to the surprise of everyone else, Paul was her business partner. But behind the shop, in the office, there was a funny collection consisting of slime jars and ceramic unicorns that were never on sale…

Dawn had become a rather famous interior designer. He designs were much sought out for. And when she wasn't designing the insides of houses, she was designing fashion; leading a double business. That's where Jessie got most of her designs from.

May had been welcomed back fairly quickly. Everyone was so happy that she was actually alive that at first, no-one seemed to notice her hair colour change. It was only about two days after her return that she was asked. She'd then explained why she'd cut it herself. Apparently she didn't want the gift if all it was going to be used for was for some greedy old lady. Personally though, I didn't mind her hair now. It was cute brown (Don't tell her I said that). And because of its uneven lengths, she wore a red bandanna on her head which helped make it look more even.

"Drew!"

I turned to the call of May as she ran towards me, trying her best not to stumble over her dress. It hadn't taken long before she'd gotten back on her feet. Apparently it was only a sprained ankle.

"What's up May?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you," she admitted shyly, "you've been in a lot of meetings lately."

She looked down and kicked her feet in the dust.

"Miss me?" I teased.

Her face went red.

"No," she mumbled.

"You're lying!" I said, poking her gently.

She swatted my hands away.

"Ok, I might have missed you and your arrogance, don't get a big head over it," she said.

I chuckled and tipped her head up.

Oh, there was one last thing I may have forgotten to mention before…

"I missed you too," I said softly.

She grinned and jumped up to wrap her arms around my neck. She leaned up and kissed my lips.

…May was my girlfriend now and in fact, it had been her who'd initiated it with another kiss about a week after the festivities of her return had died down.

Instead of a prince, May had chosen to date a thief. What a twist huh?

* * *

**Me: *sniffs***

**Drew: What? Why are you crying? You haven't updated in about a month.**

**Me: I know! But I'm just kinda sad I finished.**

**May: Oh good! I was rescued.**

**Drew: out of all that happened, that was the only thing you picked up?**

**Renae: Don't get jealous just because May was completely ignoring the fact that you guys were kissing. And the fact that May initiated it.**

**Drew: *huffs* I'm not jealous.**

**Me: *sarcasm* because I totally believe you.**

**Well...This is all done. I finished...WAH! It's so bittersweet! But unlike every other project I've finished, I won't be starting a new one right away. I'm going to take my time for a while and try to finish my other projects. So...Um...Thank you guys so much for supporting this. I really appreciate it :) **


End file.
